Danny Kissed the Girls
by ARega1s
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and Danny is quite down and lonely. How will three ghostly ladies try to cheer him up and how will our hero take to this treatment?
1. Danny Kissed the Girls

**Danny Kissed the Girls**

 **Hey guys. This little beauty is a simple one-shot. Before you ask, no, this isn't the DannyxHarem story I have plans on writing. Hopefully you, the fans, will enjoy it all the same. I do not own Danny Phantom, the cover image or the song Singin' in the Rain by Gene Kelly. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****Valentine's Day, The Ghost Zone*****

While most of the residents of the Ghost Zone went about their usual, spectral business, three ladies sat on one of the many floating rock islands that littered the Land of the Dead. Ember McLain sat on the far left, twirling one of her fiery locks with her finger and an annoyed look on her face. In the middle sat one of her best girlfriends, Penelope Spectra. She was filing away at her nails while muttering curses about her bumbling assistant Bertrand. Finally, there was Kitty. She was typing away on her phone, looking angrier by the minute with each new text she received.

"God damn it!" Kitty yelled before firing an ecto ray at one of the smaller rocks floating near by and blasting it to pieces.

"Let me guess." Ember said. "Johnny forgot about Valentine's Day and is now out drinking with the boys?"

Kitty simply nodded her head, heavily breathing in and out through her nose.

"I tried to tell you girls that our supposed boyfriends would either forget about the day or have made other plans." Penelope stated, giving her nails one final look before putting her file back in her clutch.

"Its not fair." Kitty pouted. "All I wanted today was Johnny's love and attention today. But NOOO. He's out getting hammered with the boys."

"I know the feeling. Skulker went off on one of his 'amazing hunts' today." Ember added.

"I'm just tired of Bertrand being so cowardly and inconsiderate to me." Spectra said.

Just then, Ember started chuckling.

"You know who else might be lonely this Valentine's Day?"

"Who?" Kitty asked half heartedly.

"Babypop." She said, giving them a sly grin now.

"I know that look, Ember. What devious plan do you have going on in your head?" Penelope, starting to smirk herself.

"I say we give Danny the best Valentine's Day he will ever have." Ember said.

"I wasn't planning on being in an orgy today but I'm ready if you girls are." Spectra replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"What?! No! That wasn't what I meant." Ember said, blushing profusely before continuing. "I meant let's have a competition to see who can steal the most kisses from Danny. Winner gets a bottle of wine from both the losers."

"I don't know." Kitty said nervously. "What if the boys find out?"

"Well, for one thing, they won't find out because we won't tell them." Penelope said matter of factly. "For another, even if they do find out we just tell them it was their fault for forgetting and neglecting us."

Kitty gave the idea some thought. She wasn't stupid enough to reveal what had happened to Johnny. This was just a game. Even if Johnny tried to get back at her, Ember and Penelope would have her back. Lastly...she secretly enjoyed the brief period of time she dated Danny when she possessed Paulina.

"Oh, alright." Kitty relented.

"Yes!" Ember cried triumphantly.

With that exclamation, Kitty and Spectra held on to Ember's shoulders before she teleported them to Casper High in a whirlwind of flames.

 *****8 AM, Casper High*****

Love was in the hormonal fueled air at Casper High. Kwan and Star were walking hand in hand down the hall to their next class. Dash was sucking face with Paulina. Tucker was trying and failing to seduce the attractive females with his cheesy pick up lines. Even the nerds and lesser popular kids were exchanging valentines and candy.

The only one that was feeling lonely this Valentine's Day was one Danny Fenton. Most everyone ignored him while the A-Listers taunted him for being single and lonely today. His friends weren't exactly helping his mood. The aforementioned Tuck was not in the least bit concerned due to his determination to attract attention from the opposite sex. As for Sam, well...

"Ugh. This is so disgusting. Corporations and big companies are using this holiday as an excuse to make a quick buck off greeting cards, chocolates, and colored hearts. Doesn't help that people also use it to get into other people's pants. Why do we even celebrate this holiday anyways?" Sam complained, swatting a paper Cupid out of her face while glaring at Dash and Paulina.

"Originally, it was in honor of the Christian Saint Valentine, who became a martyr after he performed illegal marriages and spread the word of Jesus in Rome. Later, people used as a day to profess their love to one another by presenting them with hand made cards and symbolic keys to their heart." Danny answered glumly.

Sam turned to face Danny, surprised at his answer. "How do you know all this?"

"Sunday School." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Huh. Learn something new everyday." Sam said, before her eyes turned scornful again and roamed the halls. "Still, it is disgusting to see what it is used for now and I refuse to take part of it."

Danny simply sighed in response, opening his locker, taking out his books, and heading off to class. As he entered Mr. Lancer's classroom, a sliver of mist escaped his mouth. Knowing what that meant, he quickly looked up and down the hallway and in the classroom, trying to find the spirit that had tripped his Ghost Sense. However, the halls were completely empty, there was no screaming of shouts of fright, and nobody was firing ecto beams at him. Staying on guard, he sat down at his desk just as the bell rang.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Lancer said, "Today we will be going over one of the most well known romance stories ever published. Romeo and Juliet."

Sam raised her hand.

"Doesn't everybody die in that story?"

"Ah. So someone did the assigned reading." Mr. Lancer replied. "Yes. The two lovers perished at the end of the story due to a myriad of unfortunate circumstances and events. Now, can anyone tell me another famous romance story?"

"Twilight." Star spoke up.

The entire male population in the class and Sam let out a groan.

"I don't think that is quite what I'm looking for." The teacher replied.

"Phantom of the Opera?" Danny suggested.

"Ha! You would pick that one, Fenton. Nobody in their right mind would want to date someone with an ugly mug like yours." Dash taunted.

"Detention and a zero for the day, Mr. Baxter." Mr. Lancer chastised.

Danny's mood traveled further south than what it had been moments before.

'Maybe he's right.' Danny thought. 'Nobody seems romantically interested in me. Paulina has Dash. Star has Kwan. Sam is a good friend but she can be a little overbearing at times. Hell, even the ghostly girls have someone.'

Unknown to Danny and the rest of the class, three invisible, spectral ladies had noticed the insult Danny had taken and were planning on lifting his spirits very soon.

"I'll take the first one." Ember whispered to Kitty and Spectra. The two smiled before letting the ghostly rocker work.

"Now, who can tell me..." Mr. Lancer began before the sprinkler system went off.

"Count of Monte Cristo!" The teacher said in a frustrated tone of voice. "Alright, everyone calmly exit the classroom and to the front of the school."

Naturally, everyone bum rushed the door while pushing and shoving each other out of the way. Several times, Danny was pushed to the ground, much to the amusement of the A-Listers. Finally, Danny was the only one left in the class. He grabbed his drenched bag before slowly exiting the room and entering the now empty hallway.

"What a perfect way to start Valentine's Day." He remarked, water dripping down his face and off his wet bangs.

Suddenly, he heard someone singing. It was a sweet and melodious voice. One he had heard a few times before.

 _Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du_

 _Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du_

Turning around, he was surprised and slightly amused to find none other than Ember McLain singing and, oddly enough, tap dancing as the sprinkler system rained down on the two of them. When she saw that she had caught his attention, she gave him a mischievous smile before making her way towards him.

 _I'm singin' in the rain_

 _Just singin' in the rain,_

 _What a glorious feeling,_

 _And I'm happy again._

He watched as she eventually made her way to him. She circled around him, getting ever closer and closer. In the back of his mind, Danny wondered why she was putting on this little song and dance routine instead to trying to attack him or hypnotize his classmates.

 _I'm laughing at clouds_

 _So dark, up above,_

 _The sun's in my heart_

 _And I'm ready for love._

With that, she did one final twirl in front of him before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

Needless to say, Danny was shocked at this bold move. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would get the chance to kiss the beautiful ghost. He opened his mouth to let out a groan of pleasure. Ember took this opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. This continued for a few seconds before they separated, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" The teenager asked, a silly grin playing on his lips.

"Just consider it the first of many in this little game we have going on." She replied cheekily. "Happy Valentine's Day, Babypop."

With that, Ember vanished in a whirlwind of flames.

That snapped Danny out of his daze. Game? First of many? What was that supposed to mean? While he did like the kiss, he would have liked it to have meant something rather than it be for other's amusement. He would have to keep an eye out for Ember and her friends.

Meanwhile, Ember appeared on the roof where her friends patiently waited after seeing Ember take the first kiss.

"Nicely done." Spectra chuckled while she and Kitty gave Ember the golf clap.

"Thank you, thank you." The ghostly rocker said, taking several deep bows. "I thought I would set the bar."

"Well played. My turn now." Kitty said.

"Good luck." Spectra said as she and Ember saw their green haired friend go invisible.

Back with Danny, he had just exited the building, soaking wet from head to toe while most of the other students were drying off with provided towels.

"Looks like Fenturd got drenched." Dash mocked as the black haired teenager searched for a towel to dry himself off with. "Too bad there aren't anymore towels for your sorry ass."

Danny sighed, trying his best to wring out his shirt.

"Hey Danny." Someone said behind Danny.

Turning around, he came face to face with Star, second only in beauty to Paulina.

"Hi Star." He replied, unsure how else to reply.

"You must be cold with those wet clothes on." The blonde remarked.

Danny chuckled before replying. "Don't worry. I've been colder before."

"Well," She said, getting closer to Danny, here eyes flashing red momentarily before changing back to normal. "Maybe I can warm you up a bit."

Before Danny could protest or remark on the change in her eyes, the girl had pulled him into a kiss. Unlike Ember, Star, or whomever was possessing Star, liked to lightly nip at his lower lip before continuing to kiss him. Like Ember, she slipped her tongue in when she got the opportunity.

After a minute, she separated from Danny. Then, Kitty phased out of Star's body, gave the teenage boy a wink, then turned invisible. Unfortunately for Danny, he only had a few seconds to comprehend this new information before he felt someone slug him hard in his right eye.

"Nobody makes out with my girl but me, Fenton!" Kwan yelled, towering over Danny as he covered his steadily swelling eye.

"Detention, Kwan." Mr. Lancer called out. "I clearly saw Star initiate the kiss with Mr. Fenton. As for you Star, I would try to refrain from public displays of affection, whether they are for your boyfriend or whomever you wish."

Kwan stomped away, dragging a dazed and confused Star with him. Slowly, Danny got up from off the ground. He was a little disappointed neither Sam nor Tucker were around to aid him but reasoned that they might be lost somewhere else within the mass of students.

"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't able to stop him in time, Daniel. It is also unfortunate that there aren't enough towels to go around." Mr. Lancer consoled.

"It's alright." Danny mumbled, dusting himself off.

"ALL CLEAR! FALSE ALARM!" The fire marshal said over his bullhorn, allowing the students and faculty to file back into the school.

Mr. Lancer glanced back at Danny, noting that the punch he had taken was now developing into a black eye.

"You should get to the nurse and have her check that eye out. I won't count you tardy when you return."

"Thank you, sir." The black haired teen said before heading into the school.

Danny made a quick stop in the restroom to go intangible and get the water out of his drenched clothes before heading off to the nurses office.

Back with the girls, Penelope was giggling up a storm at Kitty's antics while Ember gave a disapproving look at the side effect.

"In my defense, I didn't think the jock was looking when I kissed Danny." She said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Can we all agree to try not to get him in trouble and physically harmed?" Ember proposed.

Kitty nodded her head in agreement while Penelope simply shrugged her shoulders and said "Sure."

Having come to an agreement, Spectra phased into the school and prepared to take her kiss from Danny.

After weaving his way through the student body trying to get their books for their next class and mingling around, Danny finally made it to the nurse's office.

"Excuse me, Ms. Roberts. Mr. Lancer sent me here so you could check out my eye." Danny said as looked around for the nurse.

"Ah, Danny. Come in, come in." The nurse said, smiling widely at him.

Nurse Roberts was a tall 5' 10" with long, waist length strawberry blond hair, hourglass figure, and lovely C-cup breasts. She had a heart shaped face with violet eyes and an award winning smile. She was the fantasy to many of the male population in Casper High, himself included.

Bringing himself back to the present, Danny walked towards the nurse and sat down on the examination table.

"Oh. I looks like you have a nasty shiner. Who was the brute that gave you that?" She asked, cupping his chin and getting a closer look at his injury.

"Kwan but luckily Mr. Lancer caught him in the act and gave him detention." Danny replied, leaving out the part on why Kwan had punched him.

"You poor, handsome boy, you." Nurse Roberts said. This confused Danny slightly. When had she ever call him or any other student handsome?

Looking through his good eye he saw the nurse's eyes change from lavender to ecto green.

"Ah crap." Danny moaned.

The ghost in control of Nurse Robert's body gave Danny a seductive smile. "Found me out already, I see. Oh well. Might as well do what I came here for and be on my merry way."

She leaned forward and captured his lips in her. Whomever was possessing the nurse seemed much more aggressive than Ember and Kitty before her. She let her hands roam Danny's body, moving up and down his sides, over his upper thigh..."

"MMPHH!" Danny moaned into the lips of the possessed nurse as she pinched his bum.

When she finally released his lips, she backed away before Penelope Spectra came out of her body.

"My, my, Mr. Fenton. I look forward to our next little encounter." She said before going invisible.

Nurse Roberts shook her head vigorously, trying to clear her head before spotting Daniel before her.

"Oh my! I didn't notice you come in, Danny. What can I do for you?" She asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Can you do something for my black eye and maybe get me some ibuprofen for this headache I am developing?" The boy moaned.

As Danny was receiving his treatment, the ghostly ladies were giggling up a storm at the boy's expense.

"You should have seen him. Didn't know what to do when I started to feel him up." Spectra chuckled.

"Do you think he will try and capture us?" Kitty asked once she had calmed down?

"Nah." Ember answered. "We aren't harming the town and by the time he knows that its us, we snag our kiss and disappear before he can do anything about it."

"Although." The rocker said, almost as an afterthought, "He might not appreciate the after effects of our kisses."

"Oh stop being a spoil sport. He is a single, hormonal, teenage boy getting kisses from three, sexy, ghostly ladies on Valentine's Day. I'm sure by the end of the day he won't even remember the minor troubles he had to deal with because of us." Spectra said.

"You sure, Penelope?" Kitty asked "I know I wouldn't want to be toyed around like that if it were happening to me."

"Come on, girls." Spectra said, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "We already agreed that this was just for fun. If it will make you feel any better, we can all apologize to him tomorrow. Besides, I haven't had this much fun in a long time and I don't want to quit when it is just starting to get interesting."

"I guess." Ember and Kitty said together.

"Good. Now that we have gotten that matter settled, lets get back to having fun." Penelope said before the three of them went intangible and entered the school.

 *****10:30 AM, Chemistry Class*****

"Alright, class. Who in here can complete the formula on the board and tell me what it forms?" Mrs. Jones asked her class.

As she expected, nobody raised their hands. The so called A-Listers were playing around with the test tubes and pilot lights while the everyone else gave her a blank or confused look.

"Alright. It looks like I will call a volunteer." The teacher proclaimed, looking around the room for her victim. Her eyes rested on Daniel Fenton, a bright, charming, somewhat forgetful student of hers.

"Mr. Fenton, would you please come up to the board?"

Danny sighed but stood up all the same.

"Can you see the formula clearly?" Mrs. Jones asked, a note of concern in her voice over Danny's swollen eye.

He nodded his head and picked up a piece of chalk. He knew some parts of the formula but the rest seemed like gibberish to him.

"Any time now, Fenturd." Dash called from the back.

"Zero for the day, Mr. Baxter. I also wouldn't play around back there unless you want to lose an eyebrow." The teacher scolded.

Danny let out a long sigh before he looked at the formula again. He was about to start writing his answer when there was a scream from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see the pilot light burning tall and Dash flailing his arms around in the air. Danny chuckled at the jock's misfortune before turning back to the board. He was surprised to see Kitty hurriedly writing on the black board before setting the chalk she had used down.

"All done." She whispered to Danny before giving him a conspiratorial wink and pulling him into a kiss. While this one lasted about 10 seconds, it was no less passionate and, Danny admitted, enjoyable. When they pulled apart, the green haired ghost turned invisible and flew away.

"I told you messing with the pilot light would cause you to burn your eyebrows, Mr. Baxter." The teacher scolded the jock, breaking Danny from his musings. Thankfully, everyone had been either, shocked, concerned, or laughing at Dash's pain that they hadn't noticed Kitty. When Mrs. Jones inspected the answer on the board, a smile broke out on her face.

"Correct, Mr. Fenton. Not only did you complete the formula, you also successfully guessed what it made. For that, you win a prize."

Walking over to her desk, the teacher pulled out a king size bar of chocolate.

"Incidentally, the answer to the formula is also your prize. Congratulations, Danny."

Smiling, Danny accepted his prize and went to his seat. Class continued as usual with no other interruptions. When class let out, Danny began to enjoy his chocolate, savoring the sweet flavors on his taste buds, as he made his way to his locker. He was chewing some of the delectable sweet as he opened his locker only to come face to face with Ember McLain.

"How is your day going so far, Babypop?" The ghostly rocker asked, giving Danny a cheeky grin.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

"We thought we could brighten your day through this little game. Nobody wants to be lonely on Valentine's Day." She said, sincerity in both her voice and her eyes.

Before Danny could reply, the blue haired ghost leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. She was slower and more sensual with this one than her first. One of her hands began to caress his cheek as her tongue entered his mouth and danced with his.

When they separated, Ember licked her lips before giggling.

"I've never eaten chocolate like that before but I wouldn't mind doing that again."

With that, she disappeared through the back of his locker, leaving a stunned and slightly annoyed Danny. They didn't seem to realize that while he enjoyed their kisses and their attempt at cheering him up, they were going about it the wrong way. He wanted something that would last longer than today. A romance, not a fling.

Sighing, he put his books back in his locker and replaced them with the ones for next class. Checking his watch, he saw that he had a few minutes to spare before he had to be at his next class. Thinking he might as well relieve himself before his next class, the black haired teenager made his way to the bathroom. Seeing that it was empty, he walked over to the nearest urinal and let the water flow. He absentmindedly looked towards the ceiling, thinking over what had happened today. He hoped that there wouldn't be anymore unpleasant surprises or consequences.

"It seems that you are a grower rather than a shower. But there is nothing wrong with that." Remarked a female voice.

This startled Danny out of his musings. Looking forward, he saw Penelope Spectra, her head and shoulders sticking out of the wall and gazing at his family jewels. She then looked up after his slight spasm and gave him a seductive smirk.

"Why are you..." Danny began to ask before Spectra silenced him with her lips. Fortunately for Danny, she didn't try to grope him like she did last time.

"This is all just a game. Besides, I couldn't resist taking a peek." Spectra replied, winking at him before disappearing back into the wall.

Danny gave a frustrated growl. This game the girls were playing was starting to get out of hand. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this until he decided to forget about school and confront them. Sighing, he finished up his business before heading off to his next class.

 *****1 PM, The Cafeteria*****

"So, how is your day going so far?" Sam asked Danny as they ate their lunch.

"Complicated." He answered, not wanting to fully explain what had happened so far.

"Yeah, I feel you. It seems that everywhere I look, people are either flirting or making out. I think Tucker has tried to seduce the entire female population at least twice and is making his way through his third round."

That managed to earn a chuckle from Danny. Never let it be said that Tucker wasn't persistent.

"Then there was that thing with the fire alarm being pulled. Nobody seems to know who pulled it." Sam continued.

"I guess we'll never know." He replied.

"Finally, I heard a rumor going around that you earned that black eye from Kwan because Star started to make out with you out of the blue." She finished, giving her friend an inquisitive look.

"It just sorta happened." Danny explained, not wanting to mention that Star was possessed by Kitty at the time.

"Did you enjoy it?" The goth girl asked.

This threw Danny for a loop. This question had trap written all over it. He looked at Sam, trying to determine what her angle was.

Seeing the nervous looks she was getting she sighed and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You can tell me the truth. Like you said, it just happened. Its not like you had any control over the situation." She said.

Danny took a deep breath before nodding yes.

"See, was that so difficult?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. You have yet to respond to this new knowledge." Danny countered.

Sam laughed at the nervousness in his voice.

"I appreciate your honesty. It shows that you value our friendship." She replied.

"That is good to know." Danny said, sighing with relief.

"You deserve a reward for such honesty." Sam said, her eyes briefly flashing ecto green and her lips turning into a sly grin.

"Oh no." Danny moaned before the possessed Sam capture his lips with hers. He tried to move away but she gripped his knees, holding him down and deepening the kiss.

When she finally let him go, he wiped his mouth and glared at her.

"Cut it out! This isn't funny anymore." Danny hissed. Instead of replying, Sam was shaking her head.

"Huh? What?" Sam mumbled, trying to clear her thoughts.

Danny groaned, burying his face in his palms.

"Trouble in paradise, Fenton?" Someone asked from behind Danny.

He turned around and came face to face with Paulina, the Queen B of Casper High.

"You have no idea." Danny replied.

"That's too bad." She said, her eyes flashing red for a moment and cracking a cocky grin of her own. "Maybe I can fix that."

"No." He said, knowing what was coming.

Now Danny was being kissed by Paulina. She gently nibbled at his lips while her tongue roamed his mouth. He couldn't move anywhere because she was pushing him into the table.

By the time they had separated, Sam's head had cleared and she was not pleased by what she had seen.

"You bitch! How dare you toy with Danny!" The goth girl yelled, ready to deliver a bitch slap. Unfortunately for Danny, he thought it was wise to stand up at the moment and try to defuse the situation

 ***SMACK***

Her hand left an imprint on Danny's left cheek. He gasped in pain, trying to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Danny! I didn't mean to hit you!" Sam rapidly apologized.

Danny's luck continued to travel south as he turned away from Sam to face Paulina. She just so happened to be releasing her own bitch slap that came across Danny's right cheek. The slap stung and he couldn't help the few stray tears that fell down his cheeks this time.

"Get out of the way, Fenton! I'm going to teach your goth friend a thing or two about who is a bitch." Paulina hissed as she glared at Sam.

In no time at all they were in an all out cat fight, scratching each other's shirts and pulling each other's hair.

Meanwhile, Danny shakily tried to walk away from the scene but ran into the last person he wanted to face.

"First you think you can make out with Star. Now you think you can steal my girl from me? You got another thing coming, Fenturd!" The jock yelled before hurling a fist at the unfortunate victim of circumstance. The punch connected with Danny's mouth, thankfully not breaking any of his teeth but still giving him a busted lip. He fell to the ground and curled into a ball, hoping to protect his vital parts if Dash decided to kick him while he was down.

"ENOUGH!" Someone yelled.

Carefully looking up from the ground, Danny saw Mr. Lancer glaring intensely at the scene before him.

"Ms. Manson and Ms. Paulina, you both have detention for starting a fight and for harming another student. As for you, Mr. Baxter, I will be sure to have you suspended from your next football game for harming Mr. Fenton because it seems that detention isn't enough of a punishment for you." He said, venom dripping from every word he said. His attention turned towards Danny and his looked softened.

"You may head home, Mr. Fenton. You've had quite an unfortunate day today. I'll be sure to inform your teacher's of your absence."

Danny simply nodded before grabbing his bag and rushing out of the school and towards the park. Once he found a quiet and solitary place he said, "Come out. I know you've been following me."

Before him appeared Ember, Kitty, and Spectra. Kitty and Ember were a few feet away, looking mortified at the trouble they had caused Danny while Spectra appeared in front of him, winking at him before moving forward and kissing him.

Danny snapped. He grabbed the misery ghost's shoulders and shoved her away from him.

"I didn't know you could be so aggressive, Danny." Penelope said, winking at him.

"Stop it! Just stop!" Danny yelled. "I've had it with you girls."

"We didn't mean to let things get out of hand, Danny. Honest." Ember pleaded.

"Yeah, if we would have know those girls would have acted as they did, we wouldn't have possessed them." Kitty added.

"It was all in good fun, Daniel." Spectra said. "We were just trying to brighten your day."

"Well you have a lousy way of doing it." He replied.

Unknown to Danny, Desiree, the wishing ghost, poofed into the park behind Danny. She had planned on twisting the wishes of Valentine's Day playboys and hustlers but stopped when she came across the Ghost Child yelling at Ember, Kitty, and Spectra. From what she could gather, they had played a nasty prank on him.

"You think your kissing game would improve my day? It made it so much worse! I got a black eye from Kwan because he thought I was stealing his girlfriend. Penelope spied on me while I was taking a leak. Sam and Paulina left their hand prints on both my cheeks because I tried to defuse their fight. To top it all off, Dash gave me a busted lip because he thought I was taking his girlfriend."

The boy was breathing heavily after summing up his horrible day. It was then that he saw his Ghost Sense going off. Turning around, he saw Desiree standing right behind him. This made his blood boil even more.

"Even after all that, you still think this is a game?" He asked, turning back to face the three ladies. "Well, lets see how you like it."

Without another word, Danny hooked his arm around Desiree's waist and connected his lips with hers. Desiree was shocked at the bold move the boy had made. So shocked that she didn't resist as he deepened the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth, playing with hers while he occasionally nibbled on her lower lip. When he finally separated, they were both panting for air while a thin string of saliva connected their lips.

"Ha!" Danny said, turning back to the three girls. "What do you think about that?"

The reply he received was neither expected nor satisfying. Spectra began to laugh, clutching her stomach at the slight ache it was causing. Kitty looked stunned at his action. Lastly, Ember gave him worried look before answering his question.

"Babypop...Desiree wasn't in on our game. She just appeared behind you a few seconds ago."

Several emotions went through Danny's mind. Shock, anger, fear, defeat, and a few others. Turning back to Desiree, he saw that the wishing ghost had recovered from her unforeseen kiss and was starting to get angry.

"Great." Danny moaned as he fell to the ground on his knees. "This day keeps getting better and better."

The wishing ghost was about to go off on Danny for breaking her one rule of nobody touching her unless she willed it when she saw how mortified the boy was. On closer inspection, she noticed the bruises and injuries he had sustained during the day. Taking a calming breath, the took her gaze off the Ghost Child and turned her attention towards Ember, Kitty, and Spectra.

"Would somebody explain to me how this all started?" Desiree asked the three.

Taking a deep breath, Ember explained how their ghostly boyfriends and love interests had forgotten about them on Valentine's Day. How Ember had come up with the idea that since the Ghost Child was single, they would cheer him up through a game of who could steal the most kisses from him. She told of how they attained their kisses from the unsuspecting boy and the side effects of each. By the time she was finished, Ember was looking just as mortified as Danny. Kitty was also appeared to be regretting her decisions. Spectra, while not looking as apologetic for her actions was no less sorry for the consequences they brought. The only major difference for her was that her misery powers were acting up, absorbing the emotions Danny was giving off.

"Penelope!" Ember yelled at Spectra. "Not the time to retain your youth and beauty."

"I can't help it if my powers act up when there is misery nearby." She replied, doing her best to stop the influx of misery.

Desiree sighed after hearing the full explanation. The Ghost Child had certainly endured much pain and embarrassment today.

"I'm sorry, Desiree." Danny said, breaking the silence that had formed. Looking down, she saw the tear stains on his cheeks, his bloodshot eyes, and the look of genuine remorse on his face. "I got so caught up in their game and I accidentally dragged you into this. I deserve whatever consequences I have earned by breaking your rule."

Shakily, he got to his feet and stood in front of the wishing ghost.

"I wish that you would deal whatever punishment you deem just for this situation." He said with a sigh of resignation and acceptance.

To say that the four girls were shocked by his wish would be an understatement. Ember, Kitty, and Spectra were surprised that Danny would willingly ask to be punished for something that should simply be considered a misunderstanding. They also felt guilty that he was asking for this after it was them that had started this game in the first place. Desiree was shocked at Danny's wish. In the centuries that she had roamed the earth as a wishing ghost, nobody had ever made such a wish from her. Following that was newfound pride and respect for the Ghost Child. The fact that he was willing to own up to his mistake, one that she was going to let him off on because it was a simple mistake, and accept any consequences she deemed fit to put on him spoke volumes about his character and heart. Besides, she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy the kiss. It has been centuries since she had experienced one so innocent and passionate.

Floating forward, the wishing ghost gently caressed Danny's cheek and gave him a reassuring smile before saying, "So you have wished it, so it shall be." before snapping her fingers.

Multiple poofs of smoke went off in the area. The first one engulfed Danny, followed by three simultaneous ones surrounding the other ghostly ladies.

"Now I shall explain the terms of my punishment while they take effect." Desiree said, giving Danny and the girls a knowing smile before continuing. "First, the Ghost Child."

Danny simply nodded his head.

"First, I healed your injuries that you sustained today but tonight and the following day, your body will be completely sore, barely able to do anything but lay down and breathe."

Danny's hand went to his face, gently touching first his cheeks, then his lip, and finally his eye to confirm that they had been healed. While he was grateful that his injuries had been healed, he was slightly confused at the second part of her statement. Nevertheless, he accepted it as part of his punishment.

"Next, because of your weakened state, you will miss school tomorrow and will have to make up whatever assignments you miss." Desiree continued.

Seemed fairly self explanatory, Danny thought.

"Finally, I shall steal something from you." She finished.

Danny looked up in surprise. Steal something? What could Desiree take from him? His friends? His family? His powers? It could be any number of things. Still, he had wished for this punishment so there was no point in complaining about it. Looking the wishing ghost in the eye, he slowly nodded his head in understanding.

Desiree smiled at him, her one, visible red eye giving him a reassuring look. Slowly, she leaned forward and captured his lips in hers. Desiree's kiss was gentle yet full of passion. Danny was stunned by the wishing ghost's move. This was the ghost that hated men touching her. Yet here she was, making out with him. Her tongue danced with his, occasionally nibbling on his lower lip. Finally, the two separated. Desiree couldn't help but giggle at his stunned reaction.

"Why?" He asked.

"I stole a kiss from you." She chuckled in reply.

Danny was at a loss for words so he simply nodded his head in reply.

With that finished, Desiree turned towards the remaining three, grinning a little as she saw her powers beginning to take effect on them.

Ember, Kitty and Penelope all seemed to be slightly dazed after the cloud of smoke disappeared from around them. The whites of their eyes now had a slight pinkish hue to them and they were gazing at Danny with longing in their eyes.

"Why is your wish affecting us?" Spectra asked, trying to clear her thoughts about the young halfa.

"We thought you would only be punishing Danny." Kitty added, gazing longingly at Danny.

Desiree smirked before replying. "He didn't specify who should receive punishment. He simply wished for me do deal whatever punishment I feel is necessary."

"You don't need to do that, Desiree. I was the one that broke your rule." The black haired teenager said.

The wishing ghost turned back to Danny and gave him a proud smile.

"While that is very honorable of you, Danny, I still feel that these three deserve some punishment for the pain and embarrassment they brought on you through their game."

With that, she turned her attention back to the girls before continuing. "As your punishment, the three of you will be showing the Ghost Child a more _intimate_ kind of love and affection for the rest of today and all through the night."

"Huh?" Penelope mumbled.

"What?" Kitty gasped.

"Babypop!" Ember cried before rushing forward and wrapping her arms around the stunned teenager. The ghostly rocker then proceeded to make out with Danny like her life depended on it. Her fingers glided through his hair while she began rubbing her chest up and down his front. Danny would have tried to state how Desiree method of punishment for the girls was unneeded and attempted to separate himself from the horny Ember but the longer she continued her ministrations, the less he wanted to say no.

"Looks like it didn't take much for her to come around." Desiree chuckled.

"What exactly...did you do to us?" Spectra struggled to say, doing everything she could to prevent herself from pouncing on the teenager and making him into a man.

"I'm glad you asked." The wishing ghost replied. "I amplified the affections you already have for the Ghost Child along with your hormones. It seems that Ember already had some hidden feelings for Danny, hence why it didn't take long for to pursue him. You and Kitty may not have as intense of affections for the boy but you will eventually with the rate your hormones are growing.

"B-Bu-But what a-ab-about Johnny?" Kitty stuttered, unsure if her feelings for her current boyfriend would hold out much longer at the rate her affections for Danny and her hormones were increasing.

Desiree sighed, not pleased with being the bearer of bad news.

"See for yourself." She said, waving her right arm off to the side and giving Kitty a view of exactly what her boyfriend was up to now.

Through the spectral window, Kitty saw Johnny sitting on what looked like a barstool in the human realm. Around him were his friends, drinking beer and liquor while flirting with the women. Suddenly, a buxom red head walked up the her boyfriend and plopped down on his lap.

"Hey there, sugar. Got a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied after eyeing her D-cup breasts and feeling her bottom grinding on his lap. "You want to be mine?"

With that, the two leaned in and started to make out. That was all Kitty needed to give in. Quick as a flash, the green haired ghost glued herself to Danny's right side while Ember shifted over to his left. Every time Ember separated her lips from his, Kitty was quick to take over, while Ember planted butterfly kisses on his neck and vice versa.

Now, only Spectra remained and she was barely restraining herself.

"I must say that I am impressed by your strength of will, Penelope. I didn't think you would hold out this long."

"Must...resist...ravishing...Danny." Spectra said through gritted teeth.

"He's young and inexperienced." Desiree said.

"So are half the boys in the high school." Penelope replied.

"He'll let you take the lead."

"I do that with Bertrand all the time and he can change into anything I want."

"He has it where it matters most AND he can satisfy you." Desiree whispered in her ear.

With that last statement, Penelope's will cracked and she pounced on Danny. The boy's face was covered with lipstick imprints and developing hickeys while the girls were grinding up and down on his body.

"I think it would be wise to move to someplace private. Unless you get a thrill at other people watching." Desiree giggled.

Seconds later, the foursome vanished in a whirlwind of flame to who knew where to get to know Danny better.

"Lets hope that by the time they tire out tomorrow, Danny won't be as lonely as he was today. I have a strong feeling Ember will stick with him, possibly Kitty if she decides to dump Johnny after what he did. Not quite sure about Penelope. Only time will tell." Desiree said before she drifted towards town.


	2. Author Note

**Author Note!**

 **Hey guys! I can honestly say that I am surprised at the large positive reaction I received from your reviews about this story. Many of you have been asking me on wether or not I will make a sequel or continue writing for this story. Originally, I was not. I thought that this would just be a fun little one shot for Valentine's Day. But, from the many PMs I have sent to you and the feedback I have received, my creative mind began working on a Chapter 2, possibly Chapter 3 for this story. The only problem I am having is my work load. What with me finishing up college, personal life, and my other stories, I am not sure I can give you both a continuation to this AND another DannyxHarem story. Admittedly, the one DannyxHarem story I was planning on writing is still in the think tank and is extremely rough. Like I only have a general idea and maybe one or two scenes in my mind so far.**

 **So here is the deal. If you want me to continue this story, I can promise you that it will equal the first chapter in quality, will have several lemons (Meaning the rating for this will be bumped up to M), will have more funny situations between Danny and the girls, and will show the reactions of various characters to this new and budding relationship Danny and the girls have. The price for this is that this will count as the DannyxHarem story that I promised to you in my poll. Does that mean this will be the only DannyxHarem story I will ever write? No. It just means that you, the fans, are getting this one and maybe a few one shots or short stories later down the line.**

 **For those of you that want me to continue this, leave a review saying yes and your reason why. For those of you that don't, leave a review saying no and your reason why.**

 **Once again, thank you all for your support. God bless and I will see you when I update next.**


	3. They Shook Him All Night Long

**Chapter 2: They Shook Him All Night Long**

 **Back again! I can honestly say that I am shocked at the massive positive feedback that this story had received and the demand for a continuation. I never would have imagined this fun little one shot would have developed into a full story. That being said, this story will be earning the M rating, as you will soon discover in this chapter. I will do my best to break up the lemon scenes and show what the other characters are up to. Still, I would say a good 75% of this chapter will involve Danny and his lovely ladies making love, doing the horizontal mambo, fornicating, copulating, shagging, ravishing, or however you like to do it. I do not own Danny Phantom, 'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye, or the cover image. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****Casper High Cafeteria, 1:30 PM*****

"Do my eyes deceive me? Has an angel fallen from Heaven?" Tucker asked one of the lesser popular cheerleaders.

"This is the third time, nerd! No means no!" The frustrated girl snapped at the perverted techno geek before stomping off down the hall to her next class.

Sighing, Tucker pulled up his checklist and put a third checkmark by the girl's name.

"With that, I have officially tried and been rejected by every girl in school 3 times. Their excuses are seriously starting to get old. 'Oh, I have a boyfriend.' Or 'Ew, you are such a perv.' Can't they just concede to the sexiness that is Tucker Foley?"

"Keep talking Tucker. I think the people on Pluto are still having trouble seeing your inflated ego." Sam remarked as she walked up to her friend.

"And hello to you too, Sam. By the way, where were you during lunch? I heard through the grape vine you got into a cat fight with Paulina."

Now it was Sam's turn to sigh.

"I was eating lunch with Danny, talking about how the day was going. I asked him what happened when Star kissed him and he said…"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Tucker exclaimed, a look of shock and frustration marring his face. "Danny, our clueless friend that has been completely oblivious to your advances, got a kiss from Star, the second most popular and beautiful girl in the school? Also, I thought you would be flipping shit once you found out he kissed Star."

Sam raised her eyebrow at her friend's statement.

"One, do you really need to be that harsh on Danny? I know he can be a bit absent minded when it comes to girls but there is no need to say he is completely oblivious to them. Two, you didn't let me finish my story. After he got a kiss from Star, he was given a black eye by Kwan a few seconds later. Three, things like this happen. Kinda like when Kitty possessed Paulina when she broke up with Johnny."

Tucker shook his head. What was the world coming to where Sam was the one talking rationally about Danny liking and receiving affection from other girls?

"Ok. I guess I can't be too hard on him even though I asked her to kiss me three times today. Heck, I would have that black eye like a champ." He said, puffing out his chest.

"Riiight." The goth girl said sarcastically. "Anyways, things became a little fuzzy after that but from what I gathered, I made out with Danny.

"WHAT?! Danny got to make out with both you AND Star?" The techno geek said in astonishment.

"Yeah." She replied, a small smile playing on her lips as she recalled the vague memory. "We did make out."

"Lucky bastard." Tuck mumbled under his breath. "So what happened after that?"

"My head started to clear. Then I saw Paulina making out with Danny. So I…"

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME?" Sam shouted back.

"LOUD NOISES!" One of the students from the AV club yelled out.

The two friends took a moment to collect themselves after their little shouting match. A few deep breaths and they were back to normal.

"You may continue." Tucker said politely.

"Thank you." Sam replied. "So after they separated, I got pretty angry at Paulina. I went to slap the bitch out of her but Danny, gentleman that he is, tried to intervene and break up the fight before it started. Just as he stood up, I ended up leaving my handprint on his face."

Tucker let out a hiss through his teeth, imagining how much that would have hurt.

"Then he turned to face Paulina, still in pain, and received another bitch slap from her on his other cheek. After that, she and I started clawing at each other. Unfortunately for Danny, he got a busted lip from Dash after he found out that he had made out with his girlfriend. Luckily for him, Mr. Lancer stopped everything before Dash could inflict more pain on Danny. Dash got suspended from the next football game while Paulina and I have detention with Mr. Lancer after school today."

Tucker nodded his head before speaking.

"May I now speak my opinion on the situation?"

"Be my guest." Sam replied, having a good idea which direction he may be taking this.

"Thank you." Tuck said before going into a rant.

"How did he get so lucky? What did he do to make out with you, Star, and Paulina today? I've been trying so hard to get their attention, maybe even a peck on the cheek. But they ignore me every time. What does Danny have that I don't? What's next? He makes out with the school nurse? Ember? Kitty? Spectra? Maybe even Desiree?"

"Right, Tuck. Let's think about how lucky Danny was to make out with us and completely ignore the fact that he got beat up because of it?" Sam remarked sarcastically. Seriously, Tucker needed to get his priorities straight.

"Do you remember if he was wearing any special cologne? I've heard Sex Panther works miracles."

Shaking her head, she went off to her next class with Tuck following behind her, asking her more ridiculous questions on how Danny could have possibly made out with that many girls. She hoped that once school and her detention was over, the two of them could drop by Danny's place to check up on him and she could properly apologize to him.

 *****Meanwhile, In Danny's Room*****

In a whirlwind of flames, the foursome appeared in Danny's bedroom. The boy collapsed backwards onto his bed with both Ember and Kitty while Spectra remained standing. Seeing Danny and her two best friends making out together was most certainly a turn on for her. Yet she wasn't completely blinded by her affections for him as the other two were. She had enough sense and control over her raging hormones to try and reign in control over the situation.

"So…How do we pick who goes first?" Penelope asked as she loosened the tie on her red suit and began to unbutton her white shirt.

This brought a groan from the three on the bed. Ember and Kitty gave their misery loving friend the death glare while Danny was able to get his first real breath of fresh air in over 10 minutes.

"What?" Penelope said. "I'm just trying to think ahead."

Ember turned to Kitty. The two ghosts looked each other in the eye for a solid minute before nodding their heads.

"I'll go first, followed by Kitty and finishing with you." Ember said.

Spectra groaned, she had hoped she could have the first taste of Danny. Virgin penis was so delightful to take. Unfortunately for her, her friends wanted to play nice and go in order of attraction to the boy. For now, she would tolerate it. That didn't mean she would simply sit idly while the two pleasured their mutual enemy.

"Fine." She said, letting her suit jacket fall to the floor, quickly followed by her skirt, leaving her in only her white dress shirt and her underwear. "Mind if I set the mood for us?"

The two girls on the bed shrugged their shoulders before nodding their heads in agreement. Smirking to herself, Spectra walked over to Danny's MP3 player and searched through his music library before finding the song she was looking for. As the first few notes played, the hormone level skyrocketed.

 _I've been really tryin', baby_

 _Tryin' to hold back these feeling for so long_

 _And if you feel, like I feel baby_

 _Then come on, oh come on_

"Oh my!" Ember said, fanning herself at the sudden rise in heat. Wether it was due to the actual temperature in the room or her level of horniness, she neither knew nor cared. All that mattered was the boy on the bed beside her and how wet her pussy was for him.

"Where did our clothes go?" Kitty asked. The foursome looked down and noticed that their clothes had in fact disappeared from their bodies and were now piled in a corner of the room and that they were all stark naked. Spectra had an hourglass shaped body with C-cup breasts and a completely shaved pussy. Ember had a more lithe body, B-cup breasts that were pierced with silver barbells, and her pubic hair trimmed into the shape of a tongue of fire. Finally, Kitty had a petite body, A-cup breasts, and her pubic hair was trimmed down to a small triangle pointing to her pussy.

Instinctually, Danny covered his crotch in embarrassment. Kitty also tried to cover herself to preserve the remnants of her modesty while Ember and Penelope simply glanced at their nude forms without trying to cover themselves.

"This song can get anybody into the mood, both physically and mentally." Penelope said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh I believe it." Ember said in a husky tone before turning back to Danny. Her lips locked with his into a passionate kiss. It began slow and sensual, like the ones he had received during the day but it quickly turned heated. In not time at all, 'little Danny' stood at attention by the time they separated.

"Like I said. He's a grower instead of a shower." Spectra said, inspecting his now erect penis. Standing, it was a respectable six inches in length with about an inch in thickness, circumcised, and surrounded by curly black pubic hair. Much better than Bertrand's cock. One would think a shape shifter could change everything about his anatomy but apparently that was not the case with him.

She giggled as she saw the looks of longing and desire that both Kitty and Ember gave to the black haired teenager's penis. It was Ember that made the first move. She leaned down before she began to lick his dick. This led the teen to forget about his nudity and concentrate on the girl giving him head. After a few licks, the rocker began to suck on his head before slowly taking in more of him. The boy's breath became more ragged as she continued her labor of love.

To Danny's left, Kitty was getting extremely turned on by the sight before her. Wanting to contribute, the biker ghost leaned forward and captured Danny's lips. She squealed with pleasure when she felt his hands on her chest, fondling her tits and occasionally pinching her erect nipples

For his part, Danny was taking in these sensations he had never experienced before. The feel of the soft flesh that was Kitty's breasts. The taste and small love bites from Kitty making out with him. Ember's mouth wrapped around his penis as it grew the longer she continued her ministrations.

 _Let's get it on, oh baby_

 _Lets get it on, let's love baby_

 _Let's get it on, sugar_

 _Let's get it on, woah_

"Lie down." The flame haired rocker whispered in his ear. Nodding, Danny gently fell back onto his bed and rested his head on his pillow. Gracefully, Ember straddled him, her dripping pussy hovering over his cock.

He looked into her eyes. Despite them being tinged pink and Desiree's wish still affecting her, she silently asked if it was okay to continue. A small smile crossed his face before giving her a nod. Smiling, Ember slowly impaled herself onto his penis.

The two let out a moan of pleasure while their bodies shuddered. A few moment after they had adjusted to the new situations, Ember lifted her hips till only his head was still inside her before coming back down. Her pace began slow and steady so as to not pop Danny's cork too soon.

Meanwhile, Kitty laid back onto the bed as well. Her head was right beside Danny's. She could see the look of pure pleasure and ecstasy he had on his face. She leaned forward to kiss him...

"Scootch over, Kitty. Lover boy should be using his mouth for more important things." The redhead said as she straddled herself over Danny's face and promptly sat on it.

"Penelope!" Ember said, trying to sound scornful to her friend but failing spectacularly with each moan of pleasure she released. "You were supposed to wait your turn."

"I am waiting my turn. You never said I couldn't use him to pleasure myself in other ways." The misery ghost said cheekily as she felt the boy's tongue enter and lick her pussy.

Meanwhile, Kitty was stunned and disappointed. She knew that she would have to wait her turn but he had been hoping to at least help him further enjoy his first time with a make out session. Unfortunately for her, Spectra was just a second faster than her and stole the opportunity from her while also finding a loop hole in the rules they had set.

The biker girl sighed before suddenly gasping. She felt someone fingering her yet she obviously wasn't the one doing it. Looking at the arm, she was surprised to see that it belonged to Danny.

'He hasn't forgotten about me, even when he is preoccupied with Ember and Penelope.' Kitty thought. This lifted her heart and further solidified her feelings for him.

'The few times I agreed to have a threesome with Johnny and another girl, his attention would always be on the other woman instead of me. Have I just become so boring and vanilla to him that he would rather have sex with anyone else but me? Is that why he decided to go to the bar and pick up some random chick while leaving me alone on Valentine's Day?'

The biker girl would have thought more into this if Danny hadn't inserted a second finger into her while massaging her clit with his thumb.

"Oh God! Yes, Danny, Yes!" She moaned, putting her right hand over top his and aiding in his ministrations while her left began to play with her breasts.

 _There's nothin' wrong with me_

 _Lovin' you, baby love, love_

 _And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong_

 _If the love is true, oh baby_

"Babypop! You are doing so well for your first time!" Ember panted. Her left hand was placed firmly on the black haired teenager's chest to keep her stable while her right tweaked her pierced nipples.

Currently, Ember was on Cloud Nine. It had been ages since she had last been sexually satisfied. Her current, soon to be former, boyfriend wasn't anything compared to Danny. In Skulker's true form, she basically had to use him as a dildo. A stubby, 3 inch dildo that constantly complained when she started to squeeze him too hard. As for him using his mechanical suit...lets just say that cold, metal penises were a major turn off.

With Danny, however, things were much different. Sure, this was his first time and he would probably be cumming soon. Yet, at the same time, he was pleasing her as well, bringing her to her own climax faster than Skulker ever could. It would take some time to help him build up his stamina and to teach him new moves and positions but Ember was certain that no matter how long that took, she would be with Danny through it all.

"My, my. For this being your first time, Danny, your oral skills aren't too bad." Spectra purred as she felt his tongue repeatedly enter the folds of her pussy and lap up the juices inside. "Makes me wonder how much porn you watch, you naughty boy."

"Penelope!" Both Kitty and Ember snapped at their friend.

The misery ghost simply ignored them and allowed the boy to continue pleasing her. Though this may not be how she had imagined the day to go, she wasn't upset. He was definitely rough around the edges but with time, Penelope was sure she could mold him into the perfect lover. That was if she decided to stay.

Recently, she had been frustrated with Bertrand. Outside their relationship, he was an absolute coward. Even with his shapeshifting abilities, he would flee at the first sign of him losing. In the bedroom, he was pathetic. The longest he had lasted was about 1 minute with his average being around 25 seconds. To put things into perspective, her vibrator had brought her ten times more pleasure than Bertrand ever had.

The only good thing about Bertrand was that he was so submissive. She was always on top and enjoyed being in control. Danny, however, was a somewhat different matter. While he was giving her the attention she wanted, he was also giving attention and pleasure to the other girls as well. Ember she could understand since she was riding his cock. As for Kitty, he didn't need to bother with fingering her. She would have her turn coming up fairly soon so why was he still bothering to please her? Whatever the answer was, she could only hope that he hurried up so she could have her turn with the boy.

Unfortunately for Danny, his inexperience with sex meant that he was reaching his limit very quickly. The influx of multiple sensations and pleasures was becoming too much for him. Letting out a moan of pleasure into Spectra's pussy, he gave a hard thrust upward into Ember while burying his fingers as deep as he could into Kitty's pussy. This led the four to come to a simultaneous climax.

As the walls of Ember's pussy clamped down on Danny's penis, he painted her womb white with his cum. When Kitty and Spectra came, their sweet and clear juices leaked out; Kitty's onto the bed and Penelope's into Danny's mouth.

Slowly, the ghostly rocker slid off his dick and lay herself next to Danny's right side. Thankfully, Penelope had gotten off his face and moved to the foot of the bed. Danny took in a deep breath before turning to look at Ember, a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Sorry for cumming so..." He began to say before the fiery haired ghost silenced him with her lips. This kiss was slow yet passionate, their tongues briefly dancing together before they separated.

"You have nothing to apologize for. That was amazing." She said, Grinning broadly at him.

Nodding his head, he turned to look at the biker girl who was giving him a small yet cute smile.

"Was I able to..." Danny started to asked before Kitty interrupted him with her lips. Much like Ember, it was a slow and sensual kiss mixed with the occasional love bites on his lower lip.

"You did make me cum. I really appreciate it, especially since you didn't need to do that for me."

"But then you would have been left out. It wouldn't be fair if the other girls were having fun with me while you were alone." He said.

Such a simple reason yet it lifted Kitty's heart.

Before anything else could be said, however, Danny gasped. He, Ember and Kitty sat up to find Penelope licking the residual cum off Danny's now semi erect penis.

"Penelope!" The rocker and the biker yelled.

"What? You three were busy having your mushy pillow talk. I thought I would take this opportunity to get some fun before I get to fuck the boy." She said in a matter of fact tone. To emphasize her point, she slowly ran her tongue up his shaft before reaching his head. Once there, she wrapped her lips around it and began to suck him.

Danny's breath became ragged as the redheaded ghost continued her ministrations. His dick became hard once again but Penelope didn't stop.

"Penelope! That's enough. Its Kitty's turn now!" Ember said. She was starting to get annoyed by her friends antics. Sure, she wanted to hop back onto Danny's cock and ride him until the end of time. Still, they had agreed to how they would start and it was Kitty's turn. Besides, it seemed that Kitty was close if not equal in the affections and feelings she had for the halfa as she herself had. Penelope, however, seemed to have the least amount of feelings and affections for Danny and the only reason she was here was both Desiree's wish and her hormones

"Fine." She said, giving an exaggerated groan before moving away from the boys cock.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Danny turned to look back at the biker girl.

"How...How do you..." He said, nervous and unsure of how to ask in which way Kitty would like to make love in.

Kitty giggled a little, caressing his cheek and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Come here." She said softly, spreading her legs for him so he got a clear view of her glistening pussy while laying back on the bed.

Understanding, Danny positioned himself in between her legs before gently sliding himself into her. Kitty let out a cute moan of pleasure once he was in. After a minute of adjusting to the new position, the boy slowly began to pull out before gently pushing himself back in.

"Oh Danny." Kitty cooed, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss. Danny obliged while maintaining a slow and steady pace.

To their right, Ember was looking on at the beautiful scene with rapt attention. While experiencing sex with Danny was amazing, watching him and Kitty do it was just as amazing. There was something about the slow and sensual movements of their bodies joining together that made it both lovely and erotic. Getting turned on by the two, Ember began to finger herself. The warm cum slowly oozing from her pussy heightening the experience for her.

"Danny! I getting close!" The biker girl moaned. She decided to wrap her legs around him so he could go further and deeper into her.

His only response was to burry his face into the crook of her neck and planting butterfly kisses while his strokes became deeper.

As the two were reaching their climax, Spectra was watching impatiently off to the side. These two had been going for five minutes and they still weren't done. At least for Ember it had been around two minutes. When it was here turn, she would make sure that it would last as long as possible so the other two would know how boring it would be to wait your turn.

An idea came to her mind. A devious and humorous idea.

'Lets see if I can't speed things up for the two.' The misery ghost thought. Taking her index finger, she put it in her mouth and coated it in saliva. Once she was sure was satisfied with the amount of spit, she quietly and gently came up behind Danny. With her non spit fingered hand, she trailed her fingers down his back, trailing them closer and closer to his cute behind.

"Spectra...What are you doIIINNNGGG!" Danny started to ask before yelping in surprise as he felt her finger slide into his bum. Reflexively, his hips jerked forward hard and he ejaculated. This in turn brought Kitty to her climax. While the both cried out in ecstasy at their release, Danny's was mixed with surprise and discomfort.

"There we go. All done." The red head said in a satisfied tone, slipping her finger out of his bum and wiping it on the bed sheets.

"Penelope!" Ember growled. Her friend had just ruined the beautiful moment Danny and Kitty were having by causing Danny to cum sooner than he had wanted.

"I didn't stop them from having sex. I just gave the boy an extra push so he could finish with Kitty and move on to me." Spectra said.

Meanwhile, Danny slowly slid himself out of the biker girl, his penis covered in both her vaginal fluids and his cum. Looking at her, he gave Kitty a remorseful look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It just..." He said, trying to apologize before Kitty leaned forward and kissed him while caressing his cheek.

"You did nothing wrong. You just acted reflexively and you didn't hurt me." She reassured him.

"You sure?" Danny asked.

Kitty nodded her head and smiled at him. "You were absolutely wonderful. Nobody, not even Johnny has made love to me like that before."

Smiling at her glowing compliment, he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Less cuddle and pillow talk, more get hard and pleasure me." The misery ghost said.

In one swift move, she separated the two from their make out session and pinned Danny back down onto the bed. Seeing that he was still relatively hard and in no need of oral stimulation, she decided to go for the Reverse Cowgirl position and buried his cock into her pussy.

"That is it, Penelope! You've gone too far!" Ember said, sitting up and getting ready to pull her friend off Danny.

"Uh uh uh. I let you have your time with him and as we agreed at the beginning, it is my turn now. You can try to make him cum sooner if you feel cheated out of your time but I assure you I'm going to draw this out for as long as I can.

Danny was surprised and annoyed by the misery ghost's actions. This was the third time she had interfered with him and the other girls and now she assumed that she could claim him for a much longer time than Ember and Kitty. Looking to his right, he saw the ghostly rocker glaring at her friend, her fists clenching and unclenching. Looking to the left, he saw disappointment on Kitty's face and a stray tear escaping her eye. Not wanting to see her cry, he reached over and brushed it away. She turned and smiled at him for the simple gesture before mouthing 'Thank you.' to him.

It was then she noticed a mischievous gleam in Danny's eyes. He put his index finger to his lips before pointing to Spectra. Kitty saw that her friend was in her own little world of pleasure, panting and moaning and not paying attention to anything else going on. Turning back to Danny, she saw him firmly place his hands on her hips before making his move.

In one swift move, Danny sat up and pushed Spectra down onto the bed. Quickly adjusting his legs he said, "My, how the tables have turned."

"What is the meaning of this? I was enjoying myself and you were supposed to lie down and take it!" Penelope said, surprise and annoyance in her voice.

"You might be under Desiree's powers to please me the rest of today and all of the night but you have been very rude to Ember, Kitty and I."

"So what? Is it such a bad thing that I want as much pleasure as we are all giving you?" She replied, trying but failing to wriggle free.

"No but when you go about it in a way that ruins the pleasure for everyone else it becomes a problem." Was Danny's retort before he began to thrust into the misery ghost from behind.

Spectra couldn't help the moans of pleasure from escaping her lips once he started. Despite not being in control...this was pleasurable.

"Ugh. You are...fucking me like an animal." Penelope panted as the boy maintained his quick pace.

"Maybe if you weren't being such a bitch, you wouldn't be fucked like one." Ember remarked, smirking at her friend.

"Whose side are you on? I thought you and Kitty were supposed to have my back."

"Usually we would but we feel we can say you've earned this little punishment." Kitty replied.

"Naughty girls don't get what they want, Spectra. And you have been a very naughty girl." Danny whispered.

It didn't take long for the two to reach their climax. With one final thrust, Spectra cried out in pleasure, the walls of her pussy milking Danny's cock. After a few seconds, Danny gently collapsed on top of Penelope, his head resting on her right shoulder. He gave her a satisfied grin while she gave him an annoyed glare.

"Satisfied?" She asked.

"I think we both were." The black haired teenager said cheekily. Leaning forward, he planted a chaste kiss on her lips before slowly crawling off her and back in between Kitty and Ember.

"I don't know about you three but I'm pretty tired after that." Danny said. He his body beginning to ache but not to the level that Desiree said he would be feeling.

"Me too, Babypop." Ember said, snuggling up to his right side.

"Me three." Kitty added, her body wrapping around his left side.

"Uugghh." The redhead moaned from the foot of the bed.

We shall leave our four lovers momentarily to pan to the outside of Danny's window. There, floating in mid air and watching the beautiful scene, was Desiree.

"Sorry, ghost child. No rest for the weary." Desiree chuckled before snapping her fingers.

Back inside the room, the eyes of Ember, Kitty and Spectra glowed a bright pink for a few seconds. Once it died down, Danny saw the hungry and desire filled looks the ladies were giving him. Quicker than he could react, Ember connected her lips with his, making out with him like her life depended on it.

"I thought you were tired?" Danny asked as soon as she separated from him only for Kitty to begin making out with him.

"I don't know. It's like I'm full of energy again and ready for more. Maybe it is part of Desiree's wish?"

Danny was about to reply after Kitty had separated from him only to gasp when he felt Spectra begin to blow him, trying to bring his now flaccid penis back to attention. Oddly enough, while the rest of his body remained slightly sore, he felt the muscles in his dick begin to reenergize. Before long, he was erect again. With a pop, the redheaded ghost released his cock from her mouth.

Kitty looked at Ember asking a silent question of her.

Ember smiled and nodded at her friend, much to the biker girl's delight.

"Well, since we have all had a go with him. I guess we can just take him in any order we..." Penelope began to say before she saw Kitty quickly plop into Danny's lap and have her pussy penetrated.

"Snooze you lose." The green haired girl said cheekily before pulling Danny up into a seated position and wrapping her arms around his torso.

Ember laughed at Kitty's antics and Penelope's pouting. Feeling that she could be doing more than just fingering herself like her misery friend was doing now, the fiery haired got to her knees, went behind Danny, and began to pepper the right side of his neck and shoulder with butterfly kisses and love bites while Kitty did the same for his left while Danny was making love to her.

Outside the bedroom window, Desiree was chuckling at the scene she was witnessing.

Turning to the fourth wall, Desiree flashed a cheeky grin before saying, "Hello there. I bet you are wondering why I'm directly speaking to you instead of giving an internal monologue. The simple answer is that I have the power to break the fourth wall, as indicated in the original series."

The wishing ghost took a quick glance through the window at the erotic scene before her before turning back to the fourth wall. "You may also be wondering why I'm here, voyeuring on our lovers. My first reason would be just to ensure that the powers of my wish were still in effect. We can't have the four of them tire out so quickly. They still have the rest of the afternoon and tonight to satisfy both the requirements of my wish and young Danny. Two..."

At this point, Desiree paused. Although the right half of her face was hidden by her beautifully long black hair, one could see blush forming on her left cheek and the corner of her mouth forming into a small smile. Composing herself, she continued.

"You'll just have to wait and find out, now won't you?" The wishing ghost said. "Moving on, it seems as though our fornicating foursome are about to have some company."

She pointed to the corner of the street were we see Jazz Fenton casually walking towards her home. Her bag was slung across her shoulder and she was clutching a heart shaped box of chocolates to her chest. Turning back to Desiree, she gives a conspiratorial wink to the fourth wall before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

Returning to the eldest Fenton sibling, we watch as she enters her house and sets her bag by the front door. Looking around, she is disappointed that there is no indication of her little brother having returned home. She had heard several rumors through out the day about strange occurrences happening to Danny. One where Star made out with him before he got a black eye. Another where he made out with both Sam and Paulina before they both accidentally bitch slapped him. Then there was the one where he had gotten a busted lip from Dash.

Shaking her head, she walked into the kitchen and popped open the box of chocolates. Selecting one that looked delicious to her, she silently whispered, "Please don't be filled with toothpaste."

"My sweet. You hurt my honor by thinking I would ever give you chocolates that you wouldn't like." Said a voice from behind her.

Jazz jumped a little, almost dropping the sweet she was holding before turning around to see her boyfriend.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my lady." The Ghost Writer said before presenting her with a bouquet of roses.

Smiling at the presence of her boyfriend and his gift, Jazz gave him a quick peck on the lips before popping the chocolate into her mouth.

"Mmmm. Bavarian cream filled." The eldest Fenton sibling said after swallowing the confectionary.

"How was your day? Did you get my love poem in your locker?" The spectral author asked.

"Yes and it was absolutely wonderful. You have such a way with words." She gushed, causing the ghost to blush.

"Is...Is you brother home? I know you said your parents were away at a ghost hunters convention." He said, his eyes darting around the room.

Jazz was about to reply when they heard something coming from upstairs. It was faint but it sounded as though someone was moving something in one of the upper rooms.

Beaconing her boyfriend along, they quietly made their way up the stairs. Once they reached the second floor, the two could hear some voices and groans coming from Danny's room. Tiptoeing down the, the voices became louder. They could tell that Danny was in his room along with two, possibly three, other people.

Ghost Writer gently grabbed Jazz's shoulder to make them both invisible and intangible before they stuck their heads through the youngest Fenton's door.

In all honesty, Jazz didn't know what to expect when they looked into her brother's room. She did not, however, think that what they were currently witnessing was among the dozens of possibilities she could think of off the top of her head.

She hadn't been wrong. Danny was in his bedroom with three other people. What she didn't expect where who the other three were and what they would be doing in his room.

Currently, her brother was sitting cross legged and completely naked on his bed. In his lap was an equally naked Kitty, Johnny 13's girlfriend, slowly sliding up and down on her brother's penis while she nipped and kissed him. He had his arms wrapped around her while he suckled on her petite breasts. Behind her brother was Ember McLain, the ghostly rocker. She was also naked and was peppering his neck with butterfly kisses and love bites. Finally there was Penelope Spectra, the misery loving ghost, who was sprawled out at the foot of the bed. She was, you guessed it, naked and fingering herself while gazing longingly at the three.

The two quickly popped their heads out of his room and crept back downstairs. They didn't speak for a solid thirty minutes. They simply turned on the TV and began to flip through the channels. This wasn't so much for their own personal entertainment but as to further mask the sounds coming from upstairs.

Finally, Ghost Writer decided to break the silence.

"So you think this means your brother will give me a pass on the whole Christmas thing?"

Jazz simply burst out laughing. Mostly just to relieve the tension that had built up but also because of his statement.

"Knowing my brother, probably not. Honestly I can't blame him, not with how horrible his previous Christmases have been."

This caused the spectral writer to frown.

Seeing the disappointment on her boyfriend's face, she lifted his chin and brought his eyes to hers.

"Still, I'll try to talk some sense into him. If what we saw up there is a preview of things to come, he might be a little more accepting of you."

This raised the ghosts spirits and he leaned forward to kiss the eldest Fenton sibling. It started out small but grew more passionate as the seconds rolled by. Just as things were getting a little heated for them, there was a knock at the front door.

Sighing in frustration, Jazz turned off the TV and walked to the front door. The people standing before her couldn't have any worse timing. There before her was Sam and Tucker.

"Jazz you look stunning today. Is that new make up you are wearing?" Tucker asked before Sam was able to say hello to the eldest Fenton sibling.

"I told you four times at school that I have a boyfriend, Tucker. What makes you think my answer is going to change when I'm at home?" She replied in an annoyed tone. Turning to the goth, Jazz put on a more pleasant face before saying. "How are you doing, Sam?"

"Eh. Today has been a weird day for me." Sam answered.

"Your telling me." Jazz chuckled in reply.

"Yeah. First there was the fire alarm, then the fight with Paulina, and finishing off my day by having detention with her."

"So the rumors were true?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah." The goth said, rubbing the back of her neck and looking embarrassed about the situation. "The weird thing is that things get a little fuzzy for me when I try and remember kissing Danny. It was kinda like taking a back seat while watching what my body was doing."

Jazz nodded her head in understanding, remembering when Johnny tried to seduce her and use her to bring Kitty to the human realm.

"So have you seen Danny? I wanted to properly apologize for accidentally bitch slapping him."

"Ummm..." Jazz said, trying to think of a way to get rid of Danny's friends without them acting suspicious. Unfortunately, whatever or whoever her brother was ravishing at the time decided to become more vocal during the small silence that had formed.

"Oh God! Yes!" One of the girls exclaimed, their voice reaching the three teens at the door.

Taking a glance into Danny's room, we see him positioned behind Ember and satisfying her while she is in the Doggy position.

"Just like that Babypop!" She cooed softly before giving into the pleasure she was receiving. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes began to roll up. Kitty was kneeling to the right of Danny, a slow trickle of cum oozing from her pussy onto the bed sheets. She was making out with him while simultaneously fondling her friends breast by squeezing the soft flesh and flicking her hardened, pierced nipples.

Spectra was still off to the side, an annoyed look on her face. She had been hoping to catch the boy and mount him as soon as he had finished with Kitty. Unfortunately, she had gotten so caught up in pleasing herself that she didn't notice the biker girl climb off him before he mounted Ember. Currently, she was preparing to jump on him as soon as he finished pleasuring the ghost rocker. Once they came, she would push him down onto the bed and burry his shaft into her pussy before anyone was the wiser.

Back downstairs, Jazz's face was crimson with embarrassment while both Sam and Tucker had their eyebrows raised. She knew that she had to come up with something fast or they would be asking questions she wasn't sure how to answer.

"What was that?" Sam asked, stepping forward to try and enter the Fenton's home.

"Wait!" Jazz said, spreading her arms across the door frame to prevent the two from entering.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing her pride she said. "My boyfriend is over and we were just about to have some romantic alone time when you knocked."

"Oh. I'm sorry for interrupting. I guess Danny isn't here then" Sam said, swiftly apologizing while Jazz vigorously nodded her head.

"If that is the case then what was the sound that we just heard?" Tucker asked, still a little suspicious.

"We...We were watching...porn to get into the mood." Jazz managed to say before burying her face into her hands out of sheer embarrassment of what she had just said.

"Wow. Kinky." The techno geek said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"TUCKER!" Sam yelled, glaring at her friend for having the audacity to make such a lecherous statement.

"What?" He said, clueless to what he had done wrong.

"I am so sorry about Tucker, Jazz. We won't bother you any longer." The goth said before dragging her friend away from the door.

Jazz quickly shut and locked the door before returning to the living room.

"That was the most humiliating thing I've had to say." The elder Fenton sister said as she sat back on the couch and leaned on the shoulder of her boyfriend.

"Would you have rather told them the truth." Ghost Writer asked while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Nope." She replied.

"Come one." He said, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go for some ice cream. Then afterwards we can hang out at my place."

Jazz smiled at the spectral author before they exited and locked up the house.

Back upstairs, Danny had finished with Ember and was now giving his attention to Penelope. However, he wasn't currently making love to her. Instead, she was bent across his knee and being spanked.

 ***SMACK***

"OW!" Moaned the misery ghost, half in pain and half in pleasure.

"You know this wouldn't be happening if you didn't force me off Ember right after we came." Danny sighed.

Thinking to himself, Danny found what he had done and what he was currently doing to Spectra odd. He didn't normally act like this when someone teased him or pushed him around. Yet here he was, spanking a full grown ghost woman like the spoiled brat she was acting like. Was this just his way of responding to the overly aggressive advances the redhead was making? Perhaps.

Digressing, he raised his right hand and brought it down on her reddening rump.

 ***SMACK***

"OOHHH!" She moaned again. "But you were finished with Ember already. I wanted my turn. I haven't been able to fuck you in the way I have wanted to." Penelope said.

"Yet you couldn't have given Danny and I a few minutes rest before you hopped on him?" Ember asked.

 ***SMACK***

"UGGHH! Knowing my luck, Kitty would have gotten to him before me. What is the point of being perpetually horny for a day and night and I don't get fucked?"

Danny sighed. He had a sneaking suspicion that this wouldn't be the last time Penelope would try something. Yet despite her various tricks, he still wanted to be a gentleman and please her. He may not make love to her in the way she may want it but he would still try to satisfy her.

Sliding himself out from under her, Danny positioned himself behind her before sliding his penis into her dripping pussy.

"Ohhh. Why do you have to rut me like an animal? I just want to be on top for once." Spectra cooed as his pace quickened.

"Maybe if you are a good girl, we can do whatever position you want to do. Only if you are a good girl though." He whispered huskily into her ear, sending a shiver of arousal through her body.

Gently, he snaked his hands under her body and began to fondle her generously sized breasts. This brought several more moans of pleasure from the redhead.

"I'm...I'm gonna cum." She panted.

"Me too." Danny replied. He leaned forward until his body was flush with hers and began to place some love bites on her neck.

Seconds later, the two cried out in ecstasy as they came. Spectra's pussy was beginning to overflow with Danny's cum as he kept ejaculating into her.

The two remained as they were for a few minutes, coming off their most recent climax.

Danny leaned forward and pecked Penelope on the cheek before saying. "Remember. If you are good we can do it however you like."

The misery ghost just mumbled incoherently and turned to look away from him.

'It wasn't fair.' She thought. 'Kitty and Ember were hopping on him left, right, and center. The only way she could get his attention was to pry him away from them right after they finished or force him to finish sooner. Why did those two have to like him so much more than she did? They were acting like hormone fueled teenagers wanting to have sex every waking minute of the day.'

She paused for a moment before realizing that was exactly what they were. Both Ember and Kitty were in their early twenties yet they still acted like teenagers. As for the boy, he had just entered his sophomore year of high school.

Glancing back towards Danny, she saw him making out with both her friends. Sighing, she crawled over and began to suck him off. At least she could enjoy this little pleasure without being chastised. She loved giving oral just as much, if not more than receiving oral.

"Penelope." Danny moaned as she continued her labor of love. This made her chuckle.

Seconds later, the boy came, flooding her mouth with his seed, she swallowed two mouthfuls before releasing him from her mouth and allowing his cock to paint her face white. Thick, gooey strands of cum dribbled from her hair, down her cheeks, off her noes and chin before finally dripping onto her tits. She slowly licked the sticky substance off her before turning her attention back to the boy...

Only to find that he was now inserting himself into Ember's pussy while she lay on the bed.

Penelope huffed in frustration.

'This is going to be a long night.' She thought.

 *****2 AM, Danny's Room*****

"I don't think I can go anymore, Babypop." Ember moaned before letting out a tremendous yawn.

"Me neither." Kitty said, snuggling up into Danny's left side.

"Now I know what Desiree meant when she said I would be completely sore and unable to move in the morning. Just to lift my arms is a chore." The black haired teen said.

"Penelope. If you want I think I have enough strength to go one more time." He called out.

No answer.

"Penelope? You alright?" Ember asked.

Still no answer.

The trio sat up, Ember and Kitty needing to help Danny up, before they looked at the foot of the bed where the misery ghost was curled up in a ball.

"Don't mind me." Spectra said in a glum tone of voice. "I'm just a naughty girl. Why don't you play with Ember and Kitty? You've been doing just fine with them for the last four hours with no disturbance from me."

The three thought about this. Three more times after her first spanking, she had tried to have Danny all to herself. First, she pulled him out of Kitty less than a minute after they came. Then she sat on his face again, wanting him to eat her out. Finally, she tried to get him to prematurely ejaculate with her finger while he was making love to Ember. All three times she earned a spanking and having sex with her while she lay on the bed, unable to adjust to her preferred position.

They also realized that she hadn't bothered them after that. It had mainly been Kitty and Ember making love to Danny while Spectra kept her distance.

"I just want to have sex the way I like it for once. Just one time. But Kitty and Ember were so clingy and affectionate to you that you barely noticed me. The only way I could get you to pay attention to me was to pull them off you." She continued, a tear falling from her eye but keeping her voice strong.

Kitty and Ember felt guilty about this realization. They had been the first to fly to Danny because they had feelings for him, Ember a little more than Kitty, while Penelope had been able to resist Desiree's magic for a while until she finally gave in. They had also made love to him a dozen times each while Penelope only had him about five times.

"We're sorry, Penelope." Ember said.

"We didn't realize we were pushing you away." Kitty added.

"I can't blame you. You have feelings for Danny. You like him. Maybe even love him." Spectra replied. "As for me...I don't know."

Kitty and Ember felt the bed shift and saw Danny slowly crawl towards their redheaded friend. Each movement he made caused him to wince due to the soreness and aching that covered his body. He finally plopped down beside her and rolled her over to face him. He felt guilty about his accidental neglect of her when he saw the tear trails on her face. Gently, he wiped the fresh tears forming in her eyes before pulling her in close to him, their foreheads touching.

She looked away from his eyes before asking, "If you are going to fuck me like the bitch I've been acting like, could you at least be gentle this time?"

Danny heard the slight plea in her voice. Taking a deep breath he gave his response.

"No."

Penelope sighed, somewhat expecting this answer and prepared herself to be roughly flipped over and rutted like a dog in heat.

"Because we are going to do it your way." He said, breaking her from her thoughts.

The redhead quickly opened her eyes, trying to see if he meant what he said. He gave her a small smile and gently caressed her cheek.

Filled with relief and joy, Spectra leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. This kiss was filled with all the passion, all the want, all the desire she had been holding in since the foursome had started having sex.

They slowly crawled back to Danny's original position between Ember and Kitty before he collapsed on his back and looked up at her. She seemed almost lost, not having been able to have Danny like this before her. Wanting some stimulation before going straight into sex, she leaned forward so that her breasts were in the boy's face.

"Please." She said, gently lifting his head to her chest with both hands. Danny obliged, his mouth attaching to her right breast. He began to suckle on her tit, his tongue flicking over her nipple followed by the occasional soft bite. His left hand reached up and began to massage her other breast. His fingers massaged the soft flesh, pinching, squeezing and flicking her other nipple. After a minute of this, the roles switched. His mouth moved over to her left tit while his right hand fondled her saliva coated right tit.

All during this, Penelope was moaning loudly with pleasure and ecstasy. This was what she had wanted all along. This was the attention she had been seeking.

Sitting up, she shifted down to his still erect cock. Looking at him again, she was relieved to see him nod before she let him penetrate her.

"Oh God!" The misery ghost exclaimed a smile blossoming on her face.

It didn't take long for the redhead to begin moving. Sometimes she would bounce up and down on his penis, other times she would gyrate and grind her hips on his lap.

"It feels...so GOOD!" She said, doing everything in her power to make it as memorable and as pleasurable as possible.

From their places beside Danny, Ember and Kitty could see how much their friend enjoyed making love to Danny instead of simply being fucked by him. It was a beautiful site to see.

"Penelope! I'm getting close." Danny moaned.

"So am I, Danny. So am I." She replied before leaning forward and capturing his lips in hers. Their tongues danced to the rhythm of their love making as it escalated to its finish.

In no time at all, Penelope moaned into Danny's mouth as she experienced her greatest and most pleasurable orgasm she had this whole evening. The walls of her pussy clamped down on Danny's penis and milked him of his cum.

After a few minutes, they separated from their kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths together.

"That was spectacular." She cooed before resting her head on his chest.

"It certainly was." He replied before his head collapsed back onto his pillow.

The exhausted boy released a tremendous yawn.

"I...think its time for me to sleep." Danny said wearily.

Turning to his left, he looked at the tired face of Kitty. She was doing her best to stay awake for him but was losing. Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I...I think I..." He tried to say before the biker girl silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"I think I love you too." She said, answering his unfinished statement before snuggling up to him and resting her head in the crook of his neck before drifting to sleep.

Then he turned to Ember. Like Kitty, the ghostly rocker was trying and ultimately failing to stay awake. Before Danny could say or do anything, she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

"I know I love you." She whispered before copying Kitty's example and snuggling into his right side.

With one final effort, he lifted his head to look at Spectra.

Knowing he was essentially pinned down by her two friends, she leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I know we might not be there yet. That you probably don't have the same feelings for me like Ember and Kitty do. But...I think I could learn to...love...you." He managed to say before the last of his energy left him. His head fell back onto the pillow and soft snoring could be heard from all three of them seconds later.

Spectra lay on top of him, feeling the slow and methodical rise and fall of his chest.

'What did he mean by learning to love me?' Penelope thought.

This puzzled the misery ghost. Her two best friends had already professed their love to him which he shared. So why would he want to get to know her better if he didn't feel the same way about her as he did for Kitty and Ember.

Shaking he head, she slowly and carefully climbed off the boy and stumbled over to the pile of clothes. She didn't have much luck in the pitch black room, only being able to find her white dress shirt and heels.

"Figures." She mumbled and she buttoned up the shirt as best she could. "Guess he'll be keeping my panties and bra as souvenirs."

"You don't have to leave, you know." A voice said from behind her.

Quickly turning around, Penelope was surprised to see Desiree floating before her.

"Are you here to tell me I have to stay till the morning until I can leave?" She asked.

"No." Desiree replied. "You are free to go. Still, you don't have to go."

Spectra shook her head.

"Yesterday didn't go in any way like we had planned. I just wanted to have a fun little game but then I get roped into an orgy. Then the boy humiliates me by spanking me and rutting me like an animal."

"Yet he still pleased you." Desiree retorted, giving the redhead a knowing smile. "I saw your last session of lovemaking with him. You enjoyed that to the fullest."

"That's not the point!" She hissed, trying not to wake the sleeping trio. "I'm used to getting things my way. Being the dominant one during sex. So when he starts dominating me, it feels so strange. So foreign. So..."

"Thrilling. So exciting. So erotic." Desiree interrupted, a cheeky grin playing on her face.

"You..." Spectra spluttered. "You are putting words into my mouth!"

"Am I?" The wishing ghost asked, moving closer to Penelope. "Or am I simply stating the things you refuse to admit to yourself?"

Spectra paused for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Changing gears, she said. "What about you? Why were you watching us have sex? Did you just come here to gloat or are you just a voyeur?"

Desiree blushed at this.

"I didn't come to gloat. As to you calling me a voyeur..."

"Great!" Spectra whispered, throwing her hands in the air. "Just what I needed to know. The man hating ghost that put us in this mess also has feelings for Danny."

The only indication the wishing ghost gave to acknowledging her was her lips curling into a smile.

Shaking her head in frustration, Spectra said, "I'm going home. I've had a long day and would like to return to my bed. I have a lot of things on my mind and need to sort them out."

She paused, glancing at Danny before turning back to the wishing ghost.

"Take my spot if you want." Penelope said before disappearing in a whirlwind of mucus.

As soon as she arrived in her bedroom, she dropped her heels to the floor before collapsing onto her bed. Yet the warm embrace of her sheets weren't as comforting to her as she had hoped. As she drifted off to sleep, she contemplated on what to do about Danny and these complicated feelings that were forming.

Back in Danny's room, Desiree sighed.

"She's very conflicted, isn't she?" The wishing ghost asked, turning to the fourth wall.

Turning her head towards the remaining three, she smiled broadly.

"Still, as the song goes, two out of three aint bad."

Desiree drifted towards and above the bed, hovering over Danny. She paused, trying to decided what she should do.

Making up her mind, Desiree leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss onto the boy's lips.

"Looks like Penelope isn't the only one that has feelings to sort out." She whispered, turning back to the fourth wall.

"But you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out." She said cheekily before vanishing in a poof of smoke.


	4. Then The Morning Came

**Chapter 3: Then the Morning Came**

 **Well, my readers, I'm back. I do apologize for the delay in getting this out. I just got a new job and I've been working on the first part of a little surprise I have for you all this coming August. Hopefully you all will enjoy it. For this chapter, I had a bit of trouble trying to organize how things would play out and what events would be taking place but now I feel confident that I have the right combination down. I do not own Danny Phantom. R &R and Enjoy.**

 *****7 AM, Fenton Works*****

As the sun comes over the horizon, its dazzling rays of light enter a familiar and well known home in Amity. For the most part, the inside of Fenton Works was the same as it was the day before. The basement remained untouched while the living room and kitchen showed signs of use from the previous day. Moving upstairs and down the hall, we come across the room Jasmine Fenton.

Her room was simple yet comfortable. The baby blue wall held no posters. Her desk sat in one corner of the room while a dresser occupied another. A small bathroom was connected to room with a closet near by. Finally, we turn our gaze to the bed. A twin size mattress with purple bedsheets. Who is lying on the bed is another matter entirely. Lying naked on the bed was Jazz Fenton and the Ghost Writer, spooning together while the sheets only covered their lower halves. Both had satisfied smiles on their faces and were peacefully sleeping.

The silence was unfortunately broken by the vibrating of a phone on the bedside table. The eldest Fenton sibling was roused from her slumber, albeit reluctantly, and reached out for her phone.

"Hello?" Jazz answered groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning sweetie." Came the voice of Maddie Fenton. "How was your Valentine's Day?"

"Wonderful." Jazz replied, gazing at her lover while running her fingers through his hair.. Beside her, the spectral author began to stir from her ministrations. "When are you two coming home? I thought you would be back from your romantic Valentine's Day excursion by now."

"We would but your Father found a haunted house he wanted to inspect for ghosts." The mother replied.

"Did dad really spoil your romantic evening just to look at a haunted house?" The daughter asked, sitting up and resting her head against the headboard.

"Thankfully, no. We were on our way home when he found the house. Unfortunately..."

"Oh boy." Jazz said, knowing what was to come next wouldn't be good news.

Meanwhile, Ghost Writer was now fully awake. His morning wood and the sight of his naked girlfriend before him encouraged him to become more amorous. Leaning forward, he began peppering her body with kisses, trailing up to her breasts.

"Yes. It seems that this particular house is already under investigation by a couple of teenagers and their Great Dane."

"I told you meddling kids before! Leave the ghost hunting to the professionals!" The voice of Jack Fenton yelled in the background.

"Oh!" Jazz squealed as her lover began to suckle on her nipples.

"Yeah. If only these teenagers would understand there isn't a greater mystery to be solved and just let us conduct our research, we would be out of here in no time." Maddie continued, completely oblivious to the truth behind her daughter's exclamation.

"So..." The teenager said, trying to maintain her composure. "What time can we...expect you back?"

"I would say..." Maddie began.

"Maddie! Help! The Great Dane is attacking me!" Jack's voice called from the background.

Taking this momentary pause in conversation, the elder Fenton sibling looked down at her lover.

"Stop!" she hissed while covering the mouthpiece of her phone.

Ghost Writer just chuckled before removing his lips from her breasts and shifting his attention downwards.

"Oh dear." Maddie sighed on her end.

"What did dad do now?" Jazz asked.

"He tried inspecting the technicolor van the teens own to see what ghost hunting equipment they have...only to find a red head with a bob cut and her stoner boyfriend having sex in the back. The Great Dane got protective and is now gnawing at your father's leg."

"Why would you say the guy was a stoner?" asked Jazz.

"Who else would say 'Like Zoinks, man!' once they got caught?" Maddie countered.

"Fair point. So what time do you expect to be home?" The girl asked before biting her lip to prevent a moan on pleasure from being released. Apparently, the spectral author thought since he couldn't play with her tits, her pussy was free game.

"I would say we will be back home the day after tomorrow." The mother answered.

"Oh...Ok." Jazz said, trying to maintain her composure as her pleasure was nearing its peak.

"Yup. Well, I won't keep you on the phone any longer, Jazzy. You and Danny have fun at school today. Love you!"

"Love you too!" The eldest Fenton sibling said quickly before hanging up the phone. As soon as the call ended, she cried out in ecstasy as she came, coating her lover's face in her sweet juices.

Coming down from her high, Jazz half heartedly glared at Ghost Writer. His head was now out hovering inches above her, smiling a cocky grin.

"We could have gotten caught by my mother because of your antics." She scolded.

"You know you liked it." He replied before leaning down and capturing her lips in his.

"Mmm" The redhead moaned before separating again. "You know I have school today?"

"What time do you have to be there?" He asked, his cock now teasingly rubbing against her pussy.

"Tardy bell rings at 8." She said huskily.

"I can pick up some food for you and drop you off at school." He suggested.

"No stealing?" Jazz asked, giving him a pointed glare.

"I swear on my honor I will not steal our meal. I'll just drop the money in the register." He promised.

"Good." The redhead said before pulling her lover into a heated kiss.

Taking this as his incentive, Ghost Writer pushed himself into the girl as they began to make love.

 *****Meanwhile, In Danny's Room*****

Ember was blissfully sleeping, her thoughts centered around her new lover. She remembered how she was the one to take Danny's virginity and the beautiful love she and Kitty made with him. She remembered how Penelope had initially tried to interrupt and cut in so that she could have her way with the teenager only end up submitting to him. She recalled every kiss, every stimulation, every orgasm she experienced with Danny. Finally, Ember remembered drifting to sleep in his arms and professing her love to him.

Smiling at the memory, she unconsciously snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers.

On the other side of Danny was Kitty. Like her best friend, she too was recalling the events of the previous day and night. While, for the most part, she cherished her night with Danny, a small part of her worried about where she would go from here. What would she do about Johnny? Should she tell him? Should she ignore him? What about the girl he had an affair with yesterday? Was that simply due to his inebriation at the bar or did he really not care about her any more? The questions confused the biker girl greatly. The only thing she was sure about was that she genuinely cared about the boy she had slept with and wanted to know him better. She wanted Danny to love her unconditionally and not just for the sex she could provide.

As the two ghosts contemplated their current situation, a muffled bump startled them into consciousness. Their eyes fluttered open and they began to check their surroundings. Once they had blinked the sleep out of their eyes, they noticed something a few things.

First, that they were the only ones awake while Danny continued to softly snore away. Second, they noticed that Penelope was nowhere to be seen. Third was the harsh glare of the sun coming through the blinds. The last thing that registered to the ghostly ladies was the sore and sticky feeling between their legs.

Motioning to Kitty, Ember put a finger to her lips and motioned to Danny before slowly and carefully crawling off the bed. As the rocker got to her feet, she held in a whimper of pain. Taking a few cautionary steps her suppression of laughter changed to an attempt to hold back giggles.

'Perhaps John Mellencamp was right. Sometimes love don't feel like it should. You make it hurt so good.' Ember thought as she suppressed her chuckles.

Turning back to the bed, she saw Danny roll over in his sleep after the bed had shifted. To her amusement, the boy rolled over on top of Kitty, his body now flush with hers. He buried his face into the biker girls back, causing her to blush profusely.

Ember had to cover her mouth but a few chuckles escaped. Kitty glared at her friend before flipping her the bird and mouthing 'Help me!'.

Sighing, Ember casually turned invisible and back to visible before mouthing 'Ghost powers.' to Kitty. The green haired ghost rolled her eyes before going intangible and hovering off Danny's bed before standing by her friend.

The rocker gave Kitty a smug and knowing grin once she was free. In response, the annoyed biker girl flicked one of Ember's pierced nipples. The mischievous look in Ember's eyes were replaced by a look seeking vengeance. Before she could retaliate, however, Kitty held up her right hand to stop her before pointing to Danny.

Getting the silent message her friend was trying to relay, the fiery rocker nodded her head before the two quietly phased out of Danny's room and into the hallway. Once in the hall way, Ember prepared to return the favor Kitty had given her before the girl in question stopped her again.

"That was to shut you up so you didn't wake up Danny." The biker girl stated.

"Fine." The rocker huffed, knowing her friend had a point. "Guess we should talk about last night."

"Yeah." Kitty replied, the corner of her mouth turning upward. "Like how none of us expected to get into an orgy with Danny after our game on Valentine's Day."

"Well," Ember said. "Penny did say it jokingly but I don't think she actually expected it to happen. Still, I think we all got something better out of it than just a few kisses and some wine."

"True." Kitty replied, a full grin crossing her face before returning to a frown. "Speaking about Penny, where did she go?"

"Probably back to her realm. She seemed really confused when she finally had her way with babypop."

"Well, she did butt into our time with Danny and she was acting like a spoiled brat." The biker girl huffed.

"I can understand why she did it because we did keep Danny to ourselves. It still doesn't excuse her methods." Ember explained while Kitty reluctantly nodded her head.

"What do we do now?" The biker girl asked.

"What do you mean?" The rocker replied.

"I mean what are we going to do now that we are going to share Danny? How do we share Danny? Will we tell our boyfriends and how will we break it to them? Finally, What are we going to do with Danny today? Remember Desiree said he would be completely sore and unable to move today." Kitty clarified.

"Ugh..." Ember moaned. "Its too early in the morning to be thinking of complicated stuff like that. Can't we just figure things out as we go?"

"No, because last time we did that we tried that, we ended up trying to make Amity into an all girls paradise. And lets not forget our most recent attempt at trying to steal the most kisses from Danny only to end up on the wrong end of Desiree's wish and having sex with him like horny bunnies." Kitty countered

"Eh. When you think about it, she might have done us all a favor. Now we don't have to go back to our good for nothing boyfriends and we have a better boyfriend to boot." The rocker mused.

The biker girl huffed. Maybe she was over thinking things at the moment.

"Besides." Ember continued, a note of amusement in her voice. "It would be difficult to do everything you mentioned while we are still..."

Kitty let out a squeal of surprise when she felt Ember slid a finger up her upper thigh to her lower lips before withdrawing it. What she saw on the rocker's finger made the green haired ghost's face turn crimson. Ember's finger was coated in a gooey mixture of Danny's cum and her juices.

"Dripping and smelling like we were freshly fucked." She finished before bringing the offending digit to her mouth and licking the mess off.

"Mmm. You and Danny taste delicious." The rocker said cheekily.

The biker girl growled indignantly, stamping her foot down while her hands balled into fists. It didn't help that Ember was giggling up a storm.

"Go ahead. Do it to me now. Just consider that payback for the nipple flick you gave me." The rocker chuckled while Kitty pouted.

Suddenly, the two ghostly ladies heard a faint noise from down the hall in one of the other rooms. Alert, they quietly crept down the hall to where the noise had originated from. When they stuck their heads through the door, they were surprised at what they found.

Lying on the bed was the Ghost Writer, a quiet yet powerful inhabitant of the Ghost Zone if the Christmas Incident was any indication. What was surprising was that he was completely naked while an equally nude Jazz Fenton was riding him cowgirl style. Her perky breasts bouncing up and down, her face displaying her pleasure.

"Oh God! Yes!" Her hips going up and down on the spectral author's cock.

Quickly, Kitty and Ember pulled their heads back. Kitty was blushing up a storm while Ember was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Well...That was unexpected." The biker girl said quietly.

"I didn't think she had it in her." The rocker giggled. "I thought she would save herself for marriage or become a nun with how rule orientated she is."

"I guess this would be an extremely ironic moment for their parents." Kitty mused. "They are trying to hunt down and experiment on ghosts and their children are in love with and are having sex with them."

"Aint that a bitch." Ember said when she finally calmed down.

"So, back to our current situation. We should probably figure out what we are going to do today." Kitty continued.

"Get cleaned up and then take care of Danny for the day?" Ember suggested.

"Its a start." The green haired ghost sighed. "I think we should also grab our stuff from our ex boyfriends' places as well."

"Sounds like a plan. You want to take a quick shower and I'll teleport you to Johnny's pad?" The rocker asked.

Kitty nodded.

"Cool. I stay with Danny while you get showered and keep him company while you are away." She continued, a knowing smile blooming on her face.

"Wait!" Kitty said. "We need to get one thing straightened out before I get in the shower. No sex with Danny today."

Ember looked as though she was about to protest but Kitty continued. "I know you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed it. Believe me, I would love to satisfy him for another day and night. But us being in a relationship needs to be more than just a sexual one. That...That was how Johnny has been treating me recently. I don't want to do that to Danny!" She said, tears welling up in her eyes near the end.

The reality of the situation struck Ember hard. She didn't realize that Kitty had been going through that with Johnny and that she might have unknowingly done the same to Danny.

"Kitty...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to come off like that." Ember said before embracing her friend.

"I know." The biker girl cooed. "We just need to show Danny how we really love him through actions other than love making."

After a minute, the two separated. Kitty walked towards the bathroom so she could shower while Ember re-entered Danny's room and crawled back into bed with him. She gently wrapped her arms around his middle before pulling him closer to her.

 *****Meanwhile, in Penelope's Realm*****

As Penelope stirred from her slumber, she turned over to look at the time on her bedside clock. When she saw that it read 7:30, the misery ghost groaned.

"Fuck me." She mumbled before crawling out of bed.

Standing up and stretching her limbs, the redheaded ghost was feeling several conflicting physical and mental sensations. Minus her ass feeling particularly sore and sensitive, she felt satisfied now that she had finally gotten a good fuck if the cum dribbling down her leg was any indication.

Mentally, however, she was dealing strange emotions. First was annoyance. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out yesterday. Sure, she made a joke about having an orgy with the Ghost Child but she didn't expect that fantasy to become a reality. She was also annoyed at the fact that, except for the last time, the boy had been dominant over her. He had rutted her like a bitch in heat when it was supposed to be she who would ride him like a stallion. The odd thing was that he didn't seem to realize he was dominating her until after the fact, almost as if he was unconsciously responding to her forward advances and petty tricks to have her way with him.

Secondly, she felt pleased and aroused. Normally, this would be a no brainer seeing as how she had great sex. What made it strange was that she enjoyed taking the lead with Danny AND being submissive to him. For the entirety of her miserable relationship with Bertrand, she had always been the leader, the one in control. She expected to always have things her way. So when Danny took the lead with her and spanked her, it was a surreal moment. At first she had been afraid that he had completely snapped. That he would have his way with her before beating her to a pulp.

But he didn't. He had been a little rough with her but he didn't hurt her. The crazy thing was...a part of her liked it. She liked releasing her control for a moment. Liked having a man take the lead and still please her.

"God damnit." She cursed before walking out of her bedroom. "Why did Desiree have to be right?"

Out of her room and down the hall, she entered her living room. It was a simple arrangement with a leather couch and recliner chair, a coffee table with various magazines strewn across the surface, an entertainment station with a large flatscreen television, and various paintings on the walls. Passing through the living room, she entered the kitchen and reached for a bottle of champagne before strolling over to the refrigerator.

Minutes later, Penelope was relaxing in her recliner with a freshly made mimosa. As she sipped on her drink, her mind thought about the third problem that was bothering her. What would she do now? Should she stay with Bertrand where she would always be on top, both literally and metaphorically speaking? Should she try her luck at finding a new man? Or, should she return to Danny, knowing she would have to share him with Kitty and Ember while trying to explore this new sexual territory she had experienced with the boy.

Penny's thoughts were interrupted, however, by a knock at the door followed by an annoying a whiny voice.

***Knock, knock, knock***

"Penelope! Are you in there?" the muffled voice of Bertrand asked.

Sighing in frustration, the misery ghost finished her drink before getting up and opening her realm door.

"Finally! I've sent you countless messages yesterday and all last night. Where were you? What were you up to?" The bumbling shapeshifter demanded as he brushed past the redhead and into her living room as soon as the door opened.

"Please, come in. I'm obviously ready for guests now." Penelope muttered sarcastically under her breath before closing the door.

"What are you doing now? Why are you only wearing your shirt? Why..." He continued before he noticed something.

"YOU HAD SEX LAST NIGHT?" He yelled, pointing at Spectra's thigh were Danny's cum was slowly sliding down.

The misery ghost groaned, knowing that Bertrand was about to go off on a whiny tangent. Taking her glass, she walked back into the kitchen and made another mimosa as the shapeshifter complained.

 *****Back in Danny's Room*****

Slowly but surely, Danny Fenton woke from his slumber. The sound of his shower running broke him from the beautiful and vivid dream he had been having. It began much like how the previous night had ended. He was making love to three lovely ladies. One had a mane of blue fire with a voice like an angel. Another had green hair and cooed like a dove. The third was a redhead who enjoyed peppering him with love bites. Next, he saw that each girl had a slight swell in their bellies as they told him that he had made something wonderful with each of them. The scene then shifted to that of a wedding. Scenes flashed before his eyes as they each said their vows to him kissing each lovely bride.

Wether it was a stroke of luck or simply a great coincidence, he began to wake before the dream showed him the miracle of childbirth. His senses slowly returned to him. First and foremost was hearing. Then he felt a constant ache all over his body. Try as he might, he couldn't move a single muscle without pain shooting through him. Giving into the fact that he was temporarily immobile, he realized that he was not alone in his bed. Someone had their arms wrapped around him. That someone also seemed to be a woman with pierced nipples if the two bulges, each with tiny barbells, pressing into his back was any indication.

"Ember?" The black haired boy asked groggily.

"Morning, babypop." The rocker replied, her arms tightening around his waist and her cheek moving up to nuzzle his.

Finally cracking open his eyes, he could tell it was morning by the light coming through the cracks in his shades. He was a little disappointed to see that Kitty wasn't in front of him and Penelope was nowhere to be found.

"How did you sleep?" Ember continued, gently rolling him over on his other side to face her. She seemed a little tired but was awake enough to smile for him.

"It was pleasant enough. Although now I can't really move." He replied.

She chuckled at his response before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Remember Desiree saying you would be unable to do anything by lay down and breathe? I guess that part of her wish came true."

Danny sighed. He had forgotten about the twist he had received to his wish. Although, to be fair, he did have three lovely reasons to forget.

"Right. So where are Kitty and Penelope?" He asked.

The rocker was about to answer when Danny heard his bathroom door open.

"Is he up?" He heard Kitty ask.

"Yup." Ember replied, popping the p.

She pulled him up into a sitting position before moving to sit behind him. He now had a clear view of the biker ghost. She was naked and still a little damp from her recent shower. Running a towel through her hair, she crawled onto the bed before planting her own chaste kiss on the boy's lips.

"Morning Danny." She said, caressing his cheek with her hand.

"Morning Kitty." He replied, leaning into her hand. "So if you were in the shower, where did Penelope go?"

The smiles the two girls had fell from their faces.

"When we woke up, Penelope wasn't here." Ember said.

"We think she went back to her realm sometime after we all went to sleep." Kitty added.

"Oh." Danny said, disappointment evident in his voice. "I remember her seeming a little confused after she finally got her way. I was hoping we could talk it over when we woke up."

"Best not to worry about it, babypop." The rocker said, pecking his cheek for emphasis. "She'll come around eventually and then you can talk."

"Right now, though, we need to get you cleaned up. I drew a bath for you and Ember is going to help wash you." The biker girl said, moving to his left side while Ember moved to his right.

"I'm not helpless." The boy said, doing his best to crawl out of bed but only managing to flop back onto the mattress.

"Aww. He's so cute when he's helpless." Ember said as if she were talking to a baby.

"We wuv you Danny." Kitty added in a similar voice.

Danny grumbled incoherently, earning a few giggles from the girls.

"We each grab an arm and a leg." The green haired ghost said to Ember.

Getting a confirmation nod, the two grabbed their boyfriend's limbs before gently lifting him off the bed.

However, as they began to carry him to his bathroom, Jazz chose that moment to check on her little brother.

"Danny! We need to talk about yester..." The redhead began to say before taking in the sight before her.

Startled, Kitty and Ember put their hands up defensively...and accidentally dropped Danny in the process.

The wind was knocked out of him as he hit the floor, followed by a groan.

"Oh shit!" The rocker said, realizing their mistake.

"Danny! We're so sorry!" The biker girl added.

"It's ok." He replied weakly.

Gently, the naked ghosts bent down and picked him up, continuing to apologize for their mistake while peppering his face with kisses. After several reassurances that he was fine, the three returned their gaze to Jazz who was trying to hold in her giggles.

"We can explain." The rocker said.

"I'm sure you can." Jazz replied. "As much as I would love to hear about how you, Kitty, and Spectra ended up bedding my brother, it is a school day and we have 20 minutes to get to school."

"Umm...He can't really go to school today." The biker girl said.

"Why not?" The redhead asked in exasperation.

"We...Kinda...Shagged him out all yesterday and last night." Ember mumbled.

"We saw you going at it yesterday. While we are on the subject, which one of you is a screamer? I had to make up an excuse of watching porn when Tucker and Sam came looking for you." Jazz said.

"You saw us?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not a screamer. It just comes out every once an a while." Ember mumbled.

"We? Who is we?" Danny added.

Now it was time for the elder Fenton sibling to blush.

"Ummm..." Jazz replied, her cheeks turning crimson.

It didn't help her situation that Ember broke out laughing.

"I guess we're even. Kitty and I heard something from your room. When we phased our heads through, we saw you and your boyfriend going at it." Ember chuckled.

"Who is this boyfriend?" Danny demanded.

"Ummm!" Jazz said, sweat starting to bead on her forehead.

"Should we tell him?" The rocker asked Kitty.

The biker girl looked at the redhead before a cheshire grin bloomed on her face.

"You two phased into the room and saw us making love, didn't you." Kitty said, more of a statement of fact rather than a question.

The eldest Fenton sibling just nodded.

"Her boyfriend is..." The ghostly girls began to say.

"HAVEFUNGOTTAGOBYEDANNY!" Jazz yelled before dashing out of the room.

Kitty and Ember were laughing up a storm while Danny had a serious look on his face.

"Who is it?" He asked.

Once they calmed down, Ember replied.

"Ghost Writer."

There was a moment of silence before Danny said, "Going ghost!"

His signature white ring appeared around his waste but flickered away before it traveled up and down his body.

"God damnit." He mumbled while the girls chuckled at his predicament.

"You can exact your revenge after you have recovered." Kitty said as they carried him into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna kick his ass when I can move again." He mumbled.

"We know." They both said as they lowered him into the tub. The water was just perfect and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok." Kitty said, standing back up. "I'm going to get dressed and then you can teleport me to Johnny's."

"Why do you need to get dressed?" Ember asked. "Danny and I are gonna be naked for the day."

"You don't need to be naked for me." Danny said, his cheeks turning pink at the thought.

"Aww. Such a gentleman." The rocker said before pecking him on the lips. "I like being naked, though. Especially around you now that you are my new boyfriend."

This made Danny speechless, especially when Kitty added, "She likes to dabble in exhibitionism."

This caused blood to flush Danny's cheeks...and awaken a certain something below the water's surface.

"Oooh. Looks like someone finds that sexy." Ember mused before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, "You can see me naked anytime you want."

"Ember." The biker girl chastised. "You promised."

"I was just having a little fun. I didn't break our promise." The rocker sighed.

"What promise did you make?" Danny asked, curious to find out what the girls...his girlfriends were talking about.

The two gave each other a nervous look, unsure of wether or not to reveal the promise they had made. Finally, Ember sighed in resignation.

"We might as well tell him instead of beating around the bush like the goth." She said.

Nodding her head, Kitty took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ember and I promised that while we take care of you today, we wouldn't have sex with you. The two of us want to show you that we are committed to a relationship with you that is not just sexual but also emotional."

"I haven't been in many relationships." The black haired boy said meekly. "I think the longest one I was in was with you, Kitty."

The green haired girl was flattered by his statement. She hadn't realized her revenge plot against Johnny had meant that much to him.

The two knelt down by the edge of the tub so their faces were level with his.

"Neither of us have had the best of relationships either." Kitty said.

"But both of us want to give this one our best effort." Ember continued.

As she finished her statement, the rocker leaned forward and kissed the boy passionately. Their tongues briefly danced before separating. Just as soon as Ember's lips left his, they were replaced by Kitty's. She too kissed him intensely while lightly nipping at his lower lip.

Once they parted lips, the two girls reached out to caress his cheeks, Ember's hand on his right and Kitty on his left.

"We love you, Danny." The said in unison.

"I love you both too." He replied.

With that, the two stood up and walked out of the bathroom and partially closed the door. As Danny began to relax in the warm water, he felt his worn and exhausted body shift forward slightly. Where the water had been at his shoulders, it was now halfway up his neck.

"Oh no." Danny groaned as he shifted again, the water now at his chin.

Meanwhile, Ember was sitting on the bed, waiting for Kitty to get dressed. The green haired ghost in question had already put on her underwear and fishnets and was now stepping into her skirt.

"How long do you think you will be?" The rocker asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping I can just go in and out with my stuff but I have a feeling Johnny and I are going to have some form of confrontation before I leave."

"Ember." Danny called faintly from the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a minute, Danny. Just relax for now." Ember replied.

Back in the bathroom, the boy was unable to reply because his body shifted yet again. His mouth was underwater and his nose was barely above the water's surface.

In the bedroom, Kitty had just finished getting dressed.

Standing up, Ember gripped her friend's shoulder before teleporting them away in a whirlwind of blue flames.

They reappeared on a floating rock a short distance away from Johnny's realm door.

"Text me when you are ready to come back?" Ember asked.

Kitty nodded her head before floating over to the realm door and entering.

In a flash, the rocker teleported back to Danny's bedroom so she could enjoy a bath with him.

"Ready for your bath, babyOHMYGODYOURDROWNING!" Ember started to say before noticing the boy's situation in the tub. Danny was laying flat on the bottom of the tub, his eyes wide open and a small stream of bubbles coming out his mouth.

The rocker rushed to the tub and pulled him to the surface. The boy took a giant breath of fresh air before shaking the water out of his face.

"I'm so sorry, babypop! We almost let you drown!" Ember sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm fine. You came back in time." He said weakly, his cheek nuzzling the top of her head.

"No! You could have died!" she replied, pulling back to look him in the eye. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at her lover. "What if Kitty and I had gotten caught up in a conversation? What if a ghost had attacked us? What if..."

"Ember." Danny interrupted, his forehead bumping hers. The rocker could see that he wasn't mad at her. As a matter of fact, he had an amused grin on his face. "You can't worry about the 'what ifs'. You made it back in time. Thats all that matters to me. You can't keep beating yourself up like this. Accidents happen. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

She nodded her head.

"Are you still thinking about it.

Again, she nodded her head.

The black haired boy chuckled a little before saying, "Maybe this will take your mind off it." before his lips connected with hers.

She kissed back with vigor. Her tongue darted into his mouth, pouring in all the relief and need she could put in a kiss. As the seconds passed, their breathing became heavier and she knew Danny's blood was traveling south.

Reluctantly, she ended the kiss.

"This no sex for a day promise is going to be harder than I thought." She mumbled, resting her forehead on his.

"I know but I really do appreciate why you are doing it. Besides..." Danny said before a playful grin came to his face. "I still wuv you."

Ember did her best to give Danny a reproachful look but failed miserably, her frown quickly turning into an amused smile.

"You are such a dipstick." The rocker chuckled before pecking him on the lips.

"Yeah but I'm your dipstick." The boy countered.

Rolling her eyes, the blue haired ghost stood up before stepping into the tub.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Getting in the tub with you." She replied as she slipped in behind Danny. Now, instead of leaning on the edge of the tub and resting his head against the wall, Danny was resting on Ember's body while his head was nestled between her breasts.

"Besides," The rocker continued while looking down at him. "having cum dribble down my legs can leave quite the mess on the floor while also being uncomfortably sticky for me when walking around."

"Oh." He replied, blushing at the thought. "I hadn't thought of that."

Ember simply chuckled before grabbing soap and a washcloth.

 *****Meanwhile, at Amity High*****

"Quiet down now, class. Time to take attendance." Mr. Lancer said to his students with moderate success. Most of them quieted down while the popular group continued their conversation in hushed tones. Making a mental note to dock their participation grade if this continued, the balding teacher began to call roll.

He was just about to begin on the Fs when Jazz Fenton entered his classroom.

"Ms. Fenton. A little odd to see you here." The teacher remarked.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Mr. Lancer, but I just wanted to notify you that my brother won't be coming in today." The eldest Fenton sibling said.

"That is most unfortunate. What happened to Daniel?"

"He...He got caught up with some people who kinda wore him down so that when he woke up this morning, he couldn't move without feeling pain and aches."

"Oh my! Is he alright? Is there someone at home taking care of him?" Mr. Lancer asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"He's ok. He just needs some time to rest and recover. He should be back by tomorrow." Jazz answered.

"That is comforting to hear. I will be sure to give him his assignments when he come in tomorrow." The teacher said.

Nodding her head, the redhead turned to leave and began walking towards the door.

"Are you alright, Ms. Fenton? You seem to be favoring your right leg." The teacher asked.

Jazz froze mid stride before turning to look at Mr. Lancer. Despite her best to school her outward appearance, she couldn't help the pink from rising on her cheeks.

"I'm...I'm fine. Just tripped in a pothole on the way to school." She replied.

With that, the eldest Fenton sibling exited the classroom.

"Did Fenturd's sister get laid?" Dash asked not so subtly.

"Detention, Mr Baxter!" The balding teacher yelled.

"Oh come on!" The jock complained. "I'm just saying what everyone is thinking!"

Taking a deep breath, Mr. Lancer walked back to his desk and pick up his phone.

"Madam Principle...Yes this is Mr. Lancer. I just wanted to inform you that I am sending a Mr. Baxter to you due to insulting and degrading remarks made about another student and disrespecting the teacher."

"You can't do that!" The football star complained.

"I can and I just did. Now follow me, Mr. Baxter. The rest of you remain quiet and await my return." Mr. Lancer said as he opened the classroom door and waited for Dash to follow.

As soon as they left and the door closed, the class broke out into whispers. Sam turned to look at Tucker.

"What do you think of what we just learned?" The goth asked.

"I'm still trying to comprehend that Jazz got laid. I thought she would wait until marriage. Makes you wonder who banged her." The geek replied.

"Tucker! I was referring to Danny being absent from school."

"Oh. I'm sure he'll be fine. Why wouldn't he? He got to make out with all the good looking girls." He said, mumbling the last bit to himself.

Sam shook her head. Tucker seemed concerned over the minor details that made up Danny's miserable day yesterday.

"After school, we need to stop by his place to make sure he is ok. Deal?" The goth asked.

"Deal." Tucker replied.

We shall now shift our gaze from the inside of the classroom to outside the window. There before us floats Desiree.

"Amusing to see peoples reactions to Jasmine's half truth, is it not?" The wishing ghost mused before turning to the fourth wall. "Now I bet you are wondering how I spent my Valentine's Day, besides voyeuring on the lovers."

As she talked, Desiree slowly drifted away from the school and into the sky.

"I granted several wishes to various playboys and seductresses with a little twist. One man wished to, and I quote, 'score with the most beautiful and loose woman in Amity'. Unfortunately for him, she had the Clap. A lady of the night wished for a night to remember. I'm sure she will be remembering her night in jail. The list goes on but that isn't what you want to hear from me, now is it? You want to hear my thoughts on young Daniel and wether or not I should join his little harem."

Desiree sighed, running a hand through her luscious black locks before continuing. "To be honest, I'm a little conflicted. It is a tough life decision to make in only a day (or two and a half months, depending on your perspective of this story). A part of me would like to join. Danny seems to genuinely care for each of the girls from what I have seen. Despite the unfortunate mishaps that seem to happen around them, the boy doesn't hate the girls for their mistakes or misjudgment on situations."

"In my personal experiences with him, he is kind, considerate, and caring. When I told him never to touch me after our first encounter, he listened and complied with the exception of yesterday. He is one of the few people that has never asked a malicious, selfish, or hurtful wish of me. Fewer still, he made a selfless wish, asking to be punished in any way I chose because of a simple mistake he had made."

"Also..." She said, her lips curving up into a smile and her cheeks turning pink. "I would be a liar if I said that I wasn't turned on by the kisses we shared or watching their love making yesterday and last night."

"But there are also some things that worry me about joining their harem." The wishing ghost said, her smile fading as she continued. "I lived in a harem before when I was still living. I remember having to share the sultan with his wife and the other girls. For a time I was happy. I was shown great affection by the sultan and I lived lavishly."

"Yet his bride and many of the other girls in the harem hated me because of my looks and the attention he gave me. I became selfish, I will admit. I desired his attention more and more. I tried to seduce him and lead him away from his wife and the other girls. He must have know what I wanted from him. He made promises to fulfill my desires, giving me palaces and servants of my own. I guess I was so blinded by my own desires that I didn't notice his wife's scheme until it was too late. I was so surprised when she cast me out with nothing but the clothes on my back."

"I was furious! How could this bitch push me to the streets when it was obvious that the sultan loved me? Oh how naive was I. Days later, I passed through the marketplace where they were auctioning off girls. The sultan was there, inspecting them. I remember scoffing at the thought of him trying to replace me. It was obvious to me that he was just trying to maintain appearances to his wife. I walked up to him. I wanted to continue our affair so I could still attain my desires."

"Yet when he saw me," Desiree said, a tear falling from her eye not covered by her hair. "He laughed at me. Said that nobody would want to buy a used whore like me. I pleaded with him to take me back, to love me like he used to. To fulfill the promises he made. Yet he just shook his head. Said that those words meant nothing. He simply made those promises so he could have another taste of my flesh. That by the time his wife had come to him about her concerns, he had already grown tired of me."

Now tears were flowing freely from her eyes as she continued.

"He said he loved me!" She yelled. "He made so many promises to me. Said he would fulfill my every desire. But in the end, I was just his living sex toy. He bought one of the girls before returning to his palace, laughing the entire time. Ever since then, I've been alone. Few people helped me as I lived out the rest of my days. Most simply wanted to pleasure themselves with me. Even when I became a wishing ghost, people still wished to abuse my powers."

As she continued to fly, she slowly calmed down. "I just want to find love. Someone that would be honest and caring to me. Yet when people learn my powers, I end up becoming a tool instead of a person. So I guess it comes back to one final question. Why do I think Danny could be the right one for me? And the answer I have is...I don't know. Outside of the few encounters we have had, I don't know much about this boy."

Finally making it to her destination, Desiree phased into Fenton Works and peered invisibly into the youngest Fenton sibling's bathroom.

"And that is why Jerry Garcia and Bob Marly can't perform together anymore." Ember said before washing the shampoo out of Danny's hair with the shower head.

"That would have been cool to see." Danny mused as he shook the water out of his hair. "Although I would probably get stoned just from a contact high of being at that concert."

"Oh yeah." The rocker said once she finished rinsing the two of them off before teleporting them to Danny's bed.

"How did you instant dry us?" Danny asked as the girl quickly walked back into the bathroom to shut the water off.

"Perks of having fire powers, babypop." She chuckled before crawling back onto the bed and laying on his chest.

"So what do we do while we wait for Kitty?" The boy asked.

"Well...tell me when you first started liking me. I could tell by how eager you were yesterday with Kitty and I you already had some feelings for us." The rocker said.

His cheeks turned pink and he mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked teasingly. "Didn't quite catch that."

"When you first came to Amity." He replied. "I...I bought your album when if first came out and kept it despite discovering your intentions and Sam's attempt to destroy all your merchandise."

"Really?" Ember asked, making herself comfortable by resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"Yeah." Danny said. "I understood what you were saying in your lyrics, about losing you first love and wanting to be remembered. Part of me...wanted to tell you that I would remember you. That you should never have been a one night fling for the guy in the song. But I guess I never really got the chance."

They both chuckled for a while before the boy continued. "You...you were also beautiful to look upon the few times we've fought."

"Which outfit did you like most?" The ghost asked, a playful grin on her lips as she looked up at him.

"Both your normal outfit and your pirate get up." Danny replied, his cheeks turning pink as he said it.

Ember broke out into a fit of giggles.

"You are so cute, Danny. You really don't need to be embarrassed to tell Kitty and I that you find us sexy." She said.

"Besides," The rocker added. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I wasn't wearing any panties or bra during either of our first encounters."

Danny's cheeks went from pink to crimson while the girl continued to laugh. Before they could continue their conversation, however, Ember's phone vibrated, signifying that she had received a text. Sighing, the rocker rolled over and checked her phone.

"Looks like Kitty is done. We'll be back in a minute, Danny." She said before pecking him on the lips and teleporting away in a whirlwind of flames.

Danny sighed. He was alone again...or was he? A familiar sliver of mist escaped his mouth. This worried the teen. He was completely exposed and defenseless. How would he fight off whoever had visited him?

"Good morning, Ghost Child." A familiar voice greeted. Above him, Desiree appeared above him, a small smile gracing her face.


	5. Who Do They Love?

**Chapter 4: Who Do They Love?**

 **At long last, I have returned to this story. As I've said before, I never expected this story to get as popular as it has and it brings me immense pride and joy knowing that you all are enjoying it so far. This is gonna be another fun little relationship building chapter. Many jokes and hi-jinx ensue with our homebound threesome while we get some more info and insight on Desiree, Kitty, and Spectra. I do not own Danny Phantom, the NEW cover image (courtesy of WhiteShoeQueen) or anything else I reference. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****With Danny and Desiree*****

"Hi, Desiree. I...I didn't expect to see you after..." Danny said, initially surprised at the sight of the wishing ghost before turning his head away in shame.

Desiree held in a chuckle of amusement before reaching out and gently turning his head to face her.

"I understand, Danny. I understood why you acted as you did after the explanation from the others." She said softly, her thumb gently caressing her cheek.

He let out a sigh but she could tell he was still troubled.

"You still feel guilty." She said, more as a statement of fact rather than a question.

Danny nodded his head, looking into her eyes, pleading for forgiveness.

This time, the wishing ghost did giggle before leaning forward and kissing him. Like the first time, Danny was surprised at Desiree's advance before giving into the kiss. Their tongues briefly danced, mixed up with the occasional lip nibbling.

When they finally parted, Danny was silent for a few seconds before finally whispering "Wow."

The wishing ghost couldn't help it. She dropped out of her hover above Danny and dissolved into a fit of giggles on his chest. After a brief exhale from her body landing on his, Danny couldn't help but join in her laughter as well, albeit for different reasons.

This was one of the few times he had seen the wishing ghost break from her normally cold and vindictive attitude. Seeing her acting so sweet and tender towards him, giggling on his chest, let alone kissing him, was a pleasant change for Danny.

The boy tried his best to get his arms to move, to embrace the ghost. Yet no matter how much he willed his muscles, they lay limp and useless on the bed.

"Having some trouble?" She asked cheekily, her head resting on his chest, cocked to the side while giving him a knowing look.

Huffing in exasperation, Danny said, "I...I wanted to...hug you. Enjoy the moment with you."

When she didn't react immediately, he quickly mumbled, "But I understand if you don't want to. With your rule and all."

Desiree couldn't take it anymore and broke out laughing again.

"Oh, Child. You are so easy to tease." The wishing ghost giggled.

The boy sighed again but couldn't help the small grin forming.

Carefully, she turned over so that her back was now to his front and the top of her head resting under his chin. Then she took his arms, first his right, then his left, and placed them around her middle. Whether by accident or intentional...

'Intentional' The wishing ghost mouthed to the fourth wall.

...ok

Desiree subtly yet intentionally placed his arms so that the swell of her D-cup bosom rested on the top of them.

What she couldn't see was Danny's...

'I know he's blushing.' She mouthed again.

Do you want me to tell the story or would you rather take over?

'No, no. Go ahead.'

Gee, thanks. You're lucky that I like you and have special plans for you in the upcoming chapters.

'Oooh! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!'

No! That would ruin the surprise for both you and the readers! Besides, shouldn't you be getting back to lover boy?

'Come on. Just tell...'

"Desiree, are you alright?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine." She replied, slight embarrassment in her voice. "Just...adjusting my position."

Nice save.

Desiree simply smirked, rolling her eyes before returning her attention to Danny.

"Sooo..." Danny said, trying not to think of the wishing ghost's ample breasts atop his arms. "What brings you here?"

"Two reasons." Desiree replied, adjusting her position and Danny's arms before continuing. "First was that I wished to check on you. See how you were doing after your...eventful day before."

"It was..." Danny started to say, his cheeks remaining in a permanent blush.

"Wonderful? Pleasurable? Orgasmically sensational?" The wishing ghost interrupted.

"...yes." The boy mumbled.

"What about the girls? How did they enjoy it?"

"Well...Ember and Kitty seemed to enjoy it. Don't know if I can say the same about Penelope." He replied.

"Yes. When I talked with her last night, she seemed torn on whether or not to stay with you or leave."

"Wait. You popped in on us last night?" Danny asked.

"And in the afternoon." She replied guiltily.

"You...You saw us..."

"In the throws of passion, yes." Desiree said.

The boy groaned in embarrassment while the wishing ghost giggled away.

"Oh, Child. Did you forget that I was a part of a harem and have obviously seen and participated in group sex before?"

"Doesn't make it any less embarrassing for me." He answered before continuing. "So what did she say? Why did she leave?"

"Penelope said that she was confused. She was annoyed that she wasn't able to take you the way she wanted to but she did start to enjoy the way you became the more dominant one."

"I didn't mean to leave her so confused. She was just..."

"Dominant? Demanding?" The wishing ghost supplied.

"Yeah, those." Danny chuckled. "I saw that it wasn't fair for the others so I thought...you know..."

"Give her a taste of her own medicine?"

"Yup." The boy replied. "You always seem to know just the words I was trying to say."

"Call it intuition." Desiree said cheekily before giving a wink to the fourth wall.

"I just feel bad about doing that to her. I know now that she just wanted the kind of attention that I was giving to Ember and Kitty but she was going about it the wrong way."

"All I can say is be patient and wait to speak to her again. I'm sure she is confronting her own demons as well."

"I guess." Danny said.

"Did you mean what you said?" The wishing ghost asked in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?" The boy replied.

"When you told Ember, Kitty, and Penelope that you love them, did you mean it?" Desiree clarified.

The boy was silent for a few moments before responding.

"Yes, I do love Kitty and Ember. Both in the ways that we made love to each other and the way they stayed with me and want to help me today. For Penelope...I still feel some uneasiness towards her because of the things she did yesterday but I'm willing to accept her if she is willing to share."

"I see..." Desiree replied.

"Why did you want to know?" Danny asked.

"Because my second reason is closely related to my last question." She whispered to him.

Taking a deep breath, Desiree elaborated. "Silly as it may seem, I enjoyed the kisses we shared and those kisses made me think."

"Think what?" The black haired boy asked.

"Would you love me if I joined you and your girls?" The wishing ghost said.

Danny was silent, processing the statement.

"I...I know it sounds cliche...falling in love after a simple kiss. But that kiss you gave me...it brought back memories of my past. Of my former love...and how that ended."

"I didn't mean to..." Danny mumbled.

"I know you didn't." The ghost spoke up. "You didn't know that your kiss would bring those memories back to me. Still...remembering what happened so long ago is a touchy subject."

The boy was silent for a moment before saying, "If you want to talk about it, I'll gladly listen."

Desiree chuckled, gripping Danny's arms around her.

"It all started when..."

 *****Meanwhile, At Johnny's Realm*****

As Ember entered the realm, she was immediately greeted by the smell of cheep whiskey and stale cigarette smoke lingering in the air. The visual ambiance wasn't much better. Some grungy and beat up furniture made up the living room while old pizza boxes and dirty clothes littered the rest of the floor. The kitchen...ugh...just don't ask about the kitchen. It was at the foot of the stairs leading up the bedrooms that Ember saw her green haired friend.

Kitty was sitting on one of the bottom steps, her face in her hands, while her body sporadically jerked up and down from her silent sobbing.

"Kitty?" Ember whispered.

The green haired ghost looked up at her friend. Her eyes were bloodshot and tear trails marred her face. She didn't say anything, simply pulling a piece of paper from her skirt pocket and handing it over.

What Ember read made her furious.

 _Hey Kitten,_

 _Something came up and I need you to crash someplace else for..._

There were several scratched out words but Ember could tell they were originally days and weeks

 _...a while. Text me as soon as you read this._

 _Johnny_

"Of all the low down things to do!" Ember hissed, the letter turning to ash in her hands. "He forgets you on Valentine's Day, hooks up with some random girl from a bar, LIES to you, and then expects you to wait for him?"

"I was gonna tell him that I wanted to see other people..." The green haired ghost whispered but Ember cut her off.

"That isn't the same as what he did to you! You were going to be honest with him and tell him you found someone new! HE is lying to you and doesn't want you to find out. God! I just want to give him a piece of my mind!" The rocker seethed silently.

"He's upstairs...with Destiny." Kitty mumbled before a fresh tear fell from her eye.

Taking a deep breath, Ember quietly walked past Kitty and up the stairs. Walking down the short hall, she came across Johnny's bedroom, the door slightly ajar.

What she saw made the rocker want to both gag in disgust and scream in outrage.

There, on the dirty bed, was Johnny 13, his shadow, and the home wrecker. The girl was on all fours in the doggy position, being pounded from behind by Johnny while his shadow was apparently getting sucked off.

'Didn't know that thing had a cock.' Ember thought to herself.

"Aw, yeah! Aw, fuck yeah!" The biker grunted, and lecherous smile on his face. He swatted the girl hard on the rear before high fiving his shadow.

Seconds later, Johnny blew his load inside the girl, quickly followed by shadow. The three collapsed on the bed with shadow melding back with Johnny.

"That was a little rough," The girl said, wiping away some of the residual cum off her face before licking it off her finger. "But there is nothing wrong with that."

"Yes, ma'am." The biker said in a self satisfied tone of voice before reaching over for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit one for himself before handing another to the girl.

"So whose clothes are in the closet? I thought you said you were single."

"Those are from my ex. Clingy bitch." Johnny said offhandedly. "I let her crash here from time to time because, you know, I'm a nice guy. Still thinks we will be getting back together though. Just look at the texts she sent me."

With that, he reached for his phone and showed her the texts Kitty had sent him the day before.

"Damn. She texted you for most of the morning and still couldn't take the hint."

That was it. Ember had heard enough. She turned around to collect Kitty but saw that she was standing right behind her. The tear tracks on her face told Ember that the biker girl had heard everything the two in the room had said.

Momentarily forgetting her anger, the rocker embraced her friend.

"Shh." Ember cooed in the girl's ear. "Its over. We have Danny now."

Kitty nodded her head as the tears slowed.

The two walked back down the stairs quietly before Kitty paused.

"Give me a minute." She whispered to Ember.

The green haired girl made her way into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards.

Ember was confused when she saw her friend pop up with a bottle of bleach. She was even more confused when the girl made her way over to the door leading to Johnny's garage where his precious bike was stored.

There was silence when Kitty walked in before closing the door. Not a sound could be heard. Seconds later, her friend emerged, a look of fury and vengeance on her face. When Ember went to ask what she had done, Kitty mouthed 'Not here'.

Seconds later, the two teleported back to Fenton Works right outside the door to Danny's room.

"What did you do?" Ember asked.

"Poured bleach in his oil reservoir and gas tank."

When the rocker continued to give the green haired girl a blank look, Kitty elaborated.

"It'll fuck up his engine and make his bike nearly impossible to ride without major repairs."

"Oh." Ember said. "Do you want to talk about what happened back there?"

"No...at least not yet." She replied.

"And so, Ghost Child..." A muffled voice from Danny's room said, "That is where I currently stand."

"I don't know what to say, Desiree." Danny spoke up. "Even after hearing your story, I can't imagine the pain you felt from the Sultan's betrayal nor the abuse of your wishes during your time as a wishing ghost."

"I didn't expect you to." They heard her chuckle. "But it means very much to me that you want to better understand what I've been through."

Ember and Kitty were confused as to why Desiree had stopped by to see Danny. They didn't want to assume the worst of their new lover but it was difficult not to, having just witnessed Johnny's infidelity.

Taking a calming breath, Ember went invisible before phasing her head through the door, followed by Kitty.

What they saw was both surprising and relieving. Desiree was lying on top of Danny, her back to his chest, her head resting under his, and his arms wrapped around her chest. Then there was the fact that the wishing ghost was still clothed in her usual harem attire rather than naked and covered in sweat as they had feared. From what they could tell, they had simply been talking since Ember had left.

"Now you know everything, my past life and the mental conflict that I'm currently having. I've seen how you acted through our various encounters, especially yesterday, and I have nothing but respect for you. But...I'm afraid."

Desiree fought back the urge to shed tears over her past before continuing.

"I don't want to be hurt again which is why I was hesitant in asking you this. So, I ask you again, would you accept me into your little harem?"

Kitty and Ember were stunned by Desiree's question. They knew little of her past, only that it developed in her a scorn towards men and all that touched her. So for her to open up to Danny AND want to join in on their relationship with him was shocking.

"I...I don't know." Danny said. "I know that you want to find love and I'm flattered that you would want to find it with me. But I don't want to hurt Kitty or Ember by taking you in without them knowing or having a say. I also don't know if I'm the perfect match for you. I don't want to stop you from finding your true love by accepting you here and now."

Desiree sighed. "I understand."

"No, please! Let me explain!" The boy tried to say as he felt her shift in his limp arms.

But instead of leaving him grip, she simply adjusted her position so they were now chest to chest and face to face. Instead of a look of anger or disappointment, she had one of understanding and slight amusement.

"Silly boy." She chuckled. "I know what you are trying to say and it makes me love you all the more for it.

The black haired boy let out a sigh of his own, glad to know that he wasn't misunderstood.

"Now, before I leave, I'll gift you with one, twist free wish." Desiree said.

"Why?" He asked.

"For being such a good sport." She chuckled before adding. "And for hearing me out."

Danny thought for a moment. What would be the best way to use his wish? The first choice that came to mind was wishing he could move again. Still, that would undermine Desiree's twist to his original wish, and knowing what he did now, he didn't feel like taking advantage of her generosity. Then another thought came to mind, one that might not help him immediately or ever for that matter, but would definitely go a long way in helping Desiree.

"I wish you were free to choose what wishes you want to grant."

Desiree was stunned. She had fully expected him to wish to be able to move again. Yet he hadn't. Once again, he had defied her expectations and made a selfless wish.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." She said, smiling at him before snapping her fingers. A poof of smoke engulfed her before dissipating.

"I'm free." She said softly, no longer feeling the burden of her curse before exclaiming, "I'M FREE!"

Giggling with delight, Desiree pulled Danny up into a sitting position before wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace.

I'm going out on a limb to say she did this on purpose...

Desiree nodded her head, grinning cheekily at the fourth wall.

...figures. By Desiree's design, her embrace pushed Danny's face into her ample bosom. While the boy couldn't complain too much about feeling the soft flesh of the wishing ghost's breasts and taking in her lovely and exotic scent, he hoped that neither Ember nor Kitty caught him in such a compromising and difficult to explain position.

Speaking of his two lovers they were of completely different minds. Both of them knew why Desiree was embracing Danny, minus the fact that the face to boobs trick was intentional and could understand why she would be so ecstatic over the new freedom she had just received. The difference between the two was their reaction to Danny's head being buried in Desiree's cleavage.

Kitty was shocked and slightly jealous. Shocked at the fact Desiree, a ghost that had up until yesterday seemingly shown contempt towards men, was both hugging Danny in an affectionate way and pressing his face into her generously sized breasts. The minor jealousy came for the fact that the wishing ghost had been blessed with such tits. Out the group of three ghostly ladies (four if you included Desiree), Kitty had the smallest boobs of them all. A modest A-cup.

However, she was broken from her musings by Ember's reaction to Danny's treatment.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The rocker ghost burst out laughing. She fell to the floor of Danny's room, now visible, before curling into a ball and giggling her head off. The push from behind caused Kitty to lose focus, becoming visible as well, and fall to the ground as well next to her friend.

The commotion caused the intimate moment between Danny and Desiree to be broken. While Danny was horrified to see that his two loves had caught him in such a compromising position, Desiree was highly amused.

"It seems our time together has come to an end." Desiree sighed, letting Danny gently fall back onto the bed. "Thank you again for hearing me out and for freeing me from my curse. I hope you will think on what I said."

With that, Desiree leaned down and stole another kiss from the black haired boy. A brief dance with their tongues and it was over. After a final wink, the wishing ghost disappeared in a poof of smoke.

By this time, the two girls had recovered and made their way to their lover's side.

"Looks like you had fun while we were gone." Ember chuckled.

"I...She...We..." Danny mumbled, trying to explain what exactly had happened.

"We know you didn't do anything with her besides talk." The rocker said, saving him from himself.

"Thank you for thinking of us before answering Desiree." Kitty added, giving her new lover a soft smile.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do." Danny replied.

Kitty just smiled and nodded but Danny could tell something was bothering the biker girl.

"So why didn't you wish to be able to move freely again?" Ember asked.

"I felt that would undermine my wish from yesterday and I didn't feel like abusing her power."

"Sure about that? Or do you just enjoy being pampered and waited on by us?" The fiery haired girl asked.

"Ember." Kitty chastised.

"I was kidding." The rocker said, letting out an exaggerated sigh before turning back to her lover. "You know Desiree is only going to want to join us even more after that wish you made."

"What?" The boy asked.

"I mean you are one of the few people that have never abused her powers, and that last wish you made freed her so nobody could ever use her again. It would stand to reason she would love you all the more and want to be with you because of that."

"I hadn't thought about it like that." Danny mumbled before looking back at the girls. "So...what are your thoughts on Desiree joining us?"

"I think..." Kitty spoke up, "That first she needs to decide for herself what she wants and who she wants to be with, whether it be you or someone she meets later down the road. And if she decides that you are the one, as long as she is willing to share and loves you as much as we do, I'm sure we can figure something out to make it work."

"Thanks for understanding." Danny said in a relieved tone. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt the two of you."

"We know you would never do that to us, babypop." Ember said before leaning down and pecking him on the lips.

Kitty simply nodded, a single tear falling from her eye before doing the same.

"I wish Desiree would find her true love. She deserves happiness." Danny said.

"Yeah. We only know the basics of her past but we agree. Nobody should go that long in life with no love." The rocker said.

Unbeknownst to the lovers, Desiree was floating invisibly outside Danny's window.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Se whispered.

A small puff of smoke burst in front of her before dissipating to show an image before her.

"You might call it cliche, you might call it a cop out, and you might even call the writer lazy for writing this," Desiree whispered to the fourth wall. "But to me, it only confirms what I knew I wanted after being freed from my curse."

There in the floating image was none other than our hero, Danny Fenton.

"Now, as to how I will approach Danny with this knowledge, that will be for another time." The wishing ghost added cheekily before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

Back with the thee lovers, Danny was asking what happened at Johnny's realm.

It concerned the boy when he saw Kitty frown at the question and her eyes began to water.

"Kitty...are you ok?"

"Yeah." The green haired biker said, wiping away the forming tears and putting on a smile for her lover. "I'm fine."

But Danny could tell she wasn't. Neither she nor Ember had come back with any clothes or personal belongings.

"So...Ember, you're going to get your stuff from Skulker's realm?" Kitty asked, trying to take the attention off her.

"What? Oh, yeah." Ember replied. She could tell Kitty was still hurting from their recent revelations at Johnny's realm. Some alone time with Danny would hopefully get her out of the funk she was currently in.

Before she left however, she did have one other idea that was sure to take her mind off recent events.

"Before I go," The rocker said, a mischievous grin blossoming on her face, "you seem to be wearing too many clothes, Kitty."

Before the biker girl could react, Ember quickly relieved the girl of her jacket before going to work on her skirt.

"What?! Ember, stop!" Kitty yelped, trying desperately to keep her skirt on before her friend pulled it down to the floor with a final yank.

"Remember, we promised to go nude today for Danny." The rocker teased before quickly pulling the green haired girl's black tank top up and over her head.

"Stop!" The biker girl demanded before tackling her friend to the bed.

"Wow, Kitty. First you grope my tits while making out with Danny yesterday and now you're on top of me? Should Danny be worried that you might steal me away from him?" Ember teased.

"That was a heat of the moment thing! Besides, you're one to talk when I remember you SUCKING on my tits while Danny was making love to me later that night. Now would you stop messing around and be serious?" The green haired ghost growled in frustration.

"Fair point." The rocker shrugged. "Still, you did promise that we would go nude for Danny today."

Kitty glared at Ember for a few seconds before letting out a huff of defeat and frustration. She got off the bed and went about unclasping her bra.

"Shut up!" The biker girl mumbled at the rocker.

"I didn't say anything." The fiery haired girl replied while giving her friend a cheeky grin.

Kitty just roller her eyes before letting her bra fall to the ground. Her cheeks were turning pink as she took off her panties. However, when she went to take off her fishnet stalkings, Danny spoke up.

"Could you...could you keep on your stalkings?" He asked nervously.

Before she could ask why, Danny elaborated as his cheeks began to blush.

"You look really beautiful and...sexy in them." The boy mumbled.

Once again, Ember broke down laughing at her boyfriend's embarrassment while Kitty's face turned crimson and her lips curved into a smile at his compliment.

"Ok. Just for you." She said before crawling on to the bed and kissing Danny.

The kiss was a tender one yet full of need. A need for comfort and love. Being the gentleman, the boy did his best to return those feelings despite his inability to move. Evidently he was doing well if the soft moans she was giving was any indication.

"Well..." The rocker interrupted, breaking Kitty and Danny from their moment. "I guess I'll teleport over to Skulker's realm and get my stuff before dropping it off at my realm and coming back here. Have fun, you two!"

With that, Ember teleported out of the room, leaving a flustered and annoyed Kitty and a blushing Danny.

"I'm not the best at reading girls." Danny spoke up, "But I get the feeling she is teasing you just to get a reaction out of you?"

The green haired ghost couldn't help but chuckle at her new lover.

"Yeah. I guess she was."

"You feeling better?" The boy asked.

Kitty sighed.

"A little."

"You want to talk about what happened?"

She was silent for a moment, trying to decided the best course of action. Should she keep her troubles bottled up or...

But one look at Danny made up her mind. She could see the look of concern he had for her.

"How about I make us some breakfast and I'll tell you while we eat?"

Danny nodded his head in agreement.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied.

 *****Meanwhile, In Penelope's Realm*****

"...and after all that, all the tears, the calls, and the searching, I find out that you slept with someone else last night?" Bertrand finished. The shapeshifter in his base form was huffing and puffing, trying to get his mind around the recent revelation.

Penelope was sitting back in her chair, an empty bottle of champagne on the table beside her. She had hoped that the wine would make his whining more tolerable but she was unfortunately proven wrong.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Bertrand asked.

The misery ghost sighed, rubbing her temples before looking back at the shapeshifter.

"Fine. I cheated on you." She admitted.

"That's it? That is all you have to say for yourself?" The assistant asked.

"What do you want me to say?" The redhead asked.

"Who did you do it with? Why did you do it? Do...Do you have any feelings of regret?" Bertrand demanded, getting more flustered with each question.

When she didn't answer right away, the shapeshifter began to get impatient. She had a far away look on her face, as though she was deep in thought about what to tell him. He crossed his arms over his chest in frustration and started tapping his foot on the floor.

"You done throwing your hissy fit now?" She asked. Apparently, she had found her words only to see her assistant pouting.

"Just tell me!" He demanded.

"Do you really want to know who slept with me, Bertrand? Do you really wish to know who made love to me over and over again last night? Who is a much better lover in bed than you could ever dream of?" Penelope countered, a smirk on her lips.

Internally, Spectra went back over what she had said. Why did she say such mushy words such as 'made love' and 'lover' when describing her night with Danny? The boy had fucked her in the most humiliating and submissive position she had ever experienced...until he had allowed her to have him as she wanted at the end. He had spanked her like a spoiled brat...although, in retrospect, she had been a bit selfish and had played some naughty trick on him and the girls to get her way. She also couldn't deny that she did experience a strange sort of thrill while being spanked and called a naughty girl...Damn it! Why was she second guessing herself? Why did the boy have this sort of effect on her? She couldn't possibly be falling for his words. He couldn't have meant what he said when he told her he could leant to love her. He didn't mean it...right?

"Why I slept with him is a long and complicated story I really don't feel like explaining to you." Penelope said, pushing her mental conflict to the side for now. "Do I have any regrets last night...maybe...but there isn't much I can do to change that now."

"How could you do this to me? After all I've done for you? I've devoted both my life and after life to keep you with me!" The little man yelled.

Spectra sighed before standing up and facing the man.

"Look! I didn't expect what happened yesterday and last night to happen." She said in an irritated tone of voice. "I don't quite know what is going on with me right now but I need some time to think things through. I need a break from you for a little while."

"What? Are you dumping me?" Bertrand asked in an astonished tone of voice.

"It's not like I'm asking for much. You basically have a free pass for a while. Meet new people. Use your abilities to sleep around. I don't care! Just leave me alone for a couple of days." The misery ghost replied.

"NO!" Bertrand yelled. "You don't understand how much I've done for you! I bought you all those beauty products and spa treatments when you were alive and I've helped you with your schemes to stay youthful while we've been dead. Did you ever hear me complain once about you being an expensive and high maintenance girlfriend like those other men would call you?"

"I didn't say I wasn't appreciative of your help, Bertrand. You didn't have to go to all those lengths if they were so costly for you." The redhead sighed as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That isn't even the half of it! I've done so much more for you so we could be together!" He said, his anger and frustration at the situation coming out. "I saved you from going to work at those filthy and dangerous jails and asylums."

"What?" Penelope asked in surprise.

"After I heard about that one psychiatrist that went insane with one of her patients at Arkham and other stories of prisoners raping or killing their doctors, I knew I had to keep you safe and with me. So I told the head of our office and the local prisons that you weren't interested in working for them and to disregard your applications."

The redhead was stunned. Near the end of her life, she had thought that her hard work and effort put in at her psychiatric clinic was being overlook by new and pretty faces that came in fresh out of college. That the head of her office was giving them special treatment by sending them off to these places while she remained. Her beautiful red hair began to sprout strands of grey and wrinkles began to form at the edges of her mouth as her time at the office continued.

"You stopped my from advancing my career?" She whispered to him.

Apparently, he took her question as a good thing and continued.

"Yes! All for you! And when that one crazy patient, Jackson or whatever his name was, started to say that he was glad you really cared about him, I told him you didn't. That you were mine and you didn't feel anything for him."

Although her outside remained calm and relaxed, the inside of Penelope's head was a mess. She remembered poor Jackson. A traumatic childhood coupled with the loss of his pregnant wife had left the man unhinged when she had met him. She had done her best to calm the man, to make him understand that while he couldn't change his past, he could make his future better. She told him that she cared about him and his well being and that she wanted to see him become a better person, as she had done with all her patients. Then one day, she heard arguing outside her office door before a gunshot rang out. As the door opened, the was shocked to see Bertrand lying dead on the floor in a growing pool of blood and a crying Jackson holding the smoking gun. She had tried to calm him, to find out what was wrong but he kept yelling that she never really cared about him at all, that it was all lies. Then another shot rang out. Immense pain wracked her body. She remembered looking down and seeing red blossom on her suit where her heart would be. Penelope coughed up a mouthful of blood before collapsing on the floor. As she died, she heard on final shot ring out before her patient fell to the floor with her, a hole gushing blood on his forehead.

"So you see, I did everything for you. So we could be together forever." The shapeshifter finished, a manic grin on his face.

"I see that now." The redhead said, gripping the empty wine bottle before slowly walking towards her assistant. Bertrand was entranced by the sway of her hips and the bit of cleavage showing from her partially buttoned shirt. He shivered and closed his eyes when her fingered caressed his cheek.

"You did all those things so I would stay with you forever." She purred in his ear.

"Yes." He moaned in pleasure.

Then he knew nothing.

His body collapsed to the floor while Penelope stood behind him. The remains of the bottle she smashed over his head in her hand. She glared at her former assistant and now former lover.

He hadn't love her, at least not in the traditional sense. He had obsessed over her, to a point where he had cost her both her career and her life.

With a disgusted look on her face, she grabbed hold of Bertrand and quickly teleported him to Walker's Prison before swiftly returning to her realm.

As she picked up the glass shards on the floor, she wondered what she should do now. It was obvious that she and the shapeshifter would never be getting back together. Not after this revelation.

Tossing the shards into the trashcan, she walked back into her bedroom before crawling onto the be and hugging the nearest pillow.

She tried her best to figure out what she should do now in concerns to her romantic life. Should she just remain a single spinster for the rest of her existence, getting pleasure whenever she could but never staying committed to anyone but herself? Or should she take her chances with the boy? The reason she was experiencing these strange and foreign feeling in the first place?

"I guess that's one thing I can thank him for. Helping to expose Bertrand's true feelings for me." Penelope huffed.

Still, that night had been one of the most sexually embarrassing experiences she had in her existence...at least until the end.

And what about his claim that he could learn to love her with time? Was that just a sweet nothing he had whispered to her and not meant to be taken seriously? Was he being genuine? How long would his offer last? All these questions confused the misery ghost greatly as she tried to figure out what exactly she wanted.

 *****Back with Danny and Kitty*****

"I'm back!" Kitty said as she walked into Danny's room with a tray of food. "Chocolate Chip Pancakes topped with syrup and whipped cream."

"Wow...this looks delicious." The boy said. "Thank you Kitty."

The green haired girl blushed at his comment before setting the tray down and helping her new lover into a sitting position. Then she picked up the tray and sat on the bed next to him. Besides the pancakes, there was a some cutlery, a tall glass of milk, and a glass of OJ. She cut up the pancakes and speared a bite on a fork before bringing it up to Danny's face.

"Here comes the train." She giggled.

The black haired boy gave her an unamused look and didn't open his mouth.

Despite this, Kitty pushed the forkful of food onto his lips and began to smear him with syrup and whipped cream.

"Come on, Danny. Gotta open up the tunnel." Kitty said cheekily.

Reluctantly and with a roll of his eyes, the boy opened up his mouth and began to eat.

"You're not funny." He said as he chewed his food.

"Maybe not as funny as Ember but I do have my moments." The biker girl replied with a chuckle. Then a look of anxiousness crossed her face.

"How do you like it?" She asked.

Danny swallowed the food before answering. "Those were some of the best pancakes I've ever had."

"Thank you. You're one of the few people that think so." Kitty said. "Got a little bit on your face though."

"Gee, I wonder why." He asked.

"Let me help you with that." She said before crawling towards him and licking the syrup and whipped cream from around his mouth before probing at hist lips for entrance. He eagerly let her in and they began to make out. Danny loved the little nips she gave to his lips and the purrs of pleasure she gave as they continued. When they finally separated, they were both panting for air while their lips were connected by a thin string of saliva.

"I love you, Kitty." Danny said.

"I love you too, Danny." She replied.

"If this is what you can do for breakfast, I can't wait to see you work your magic on other meals." He remarked.

"Definitely." The green haired ghost said though her voice went from delight to sadness as she said it.

Danny noticed the change and it concerned him.

"Are you alright, Kitty?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She replied though he could tell she was lying to him.

"Kitty. You can talk to me. I don't want whatever is bothering you to continue eating away at you." Danny said.

She looked into his eyes. She could see that he genuinely cared about her and didn't want to see her like this.

With a sigh, she set aside his food before taking a deep breath.

"Do you know why I joined in on the game with Ember and Penelope yesterday?" She started, brushing a lock of her green hair behind her ear.

Danny shook his head no.

"Yesterday, I had originally planned on going on a date with Johnny. I had hopes of a romantic candle lit dinner and maybe a movie before turning in...and maybe a bit of love making." She said, embarrassed to admit the last part to her new lover. But Danny didn't interrupt. He simply nodded his head for her to continue.

"When I got up...I made him a special breakfast to start off the day. I was so proud of it and I thought he would love it to. So when he finally got up and I showed him what I made, he just asks me where the PopTarts are."

At this, a single tear fell down her right cheek. She took another breath before continuing.

"So I was annoyed by that but didn't let it bring me down. I thought I had the entire day to have him to myself and be romantic. But then he just walked to the garage, hopped on his bike, and sped off without another word. I called him and texted him repeatedly while I went to see Ember and Penelope but he never responded. So when they came up with the game, I thought it would be a bit of my own payback against him for forgetting me. Then Desiree showed me what Johnny was doing when you made your wish. I was so angry at him that I gave into my feelings for you, the ones I still had when we were briefly together."

Then she chuckled before giving Danny a small smile. "I just never expected our little game and our night of passion and love making to turn into something more."

But her smile soon fell from her face as she continued. "Waking up this morning and going to his realm, I had a feeling we would have an argument. I was going to tell him I wanted to see new people and he would somehow turn it around so everything was my fault, completely disregarding his own infidelity."

Now more tears were streaming down her face and her body began to convulse as she tried to hold back the sobs.

"Imagine my surprise...when I see the kitchen in shambles. All the food I had made him splattered on the walls and counter. The plates all smashed and the utensils bent out of shape. Then...I find a note on the fridge, telling me he needs me to keep out of his realm for 'a while' and text him but you could see on the note 'days' and 'weeks' scratched out. So...I went upstairs to confront him about the note instead of texting him. And...and..."

It was too much for her. Kitty broke down crying. Danny desperately wished he could wrap his arms around her yet his body refused his commands.

"They were having sex on our bed! Johnny, his shadow, and the girl! He wasn't even trying to be quiet about it in case I did come home!" The biker girl yelled, pounding her fists into her thighs as the tears continued to flow. She continued to cry for a few minutes more before she started to calm down.

"But...that wasn't the worst part about it." Kitty whispered.

Danny was sure he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

"He...he knew about my texts. But he ignored them. Then he used them as an excuse to the girl to paint me as a 'clingy bitch' of an ex-girlfriend. And...I get the feeling that if I had never found out about him and this girl, he would have continued keeping me in the dark about this and still tried to get sex from me."

Danny was silent for a few moments. Then his eyes narrowed.

"I'm going Ghost!" Danny yelled.

A ring appeared around his middle but flickered away.

"I'm going Ghost! GOING GHOST!" He tried again.

But the ring didn't appear again.

"Danny, what are you trying to do?" Kitty asked as she whipped her eyes.

"I'm trying to go ghost so I can kick Johnny's ass up and down the Zone." He grumbled after giving up on his attempts.

"Why?" She continued.

"Because he hurt you like this and nobody hurts the ones I love." Danny replied.

The biker girl was stunned by this. He wanted to beat up her now ex-boyfriend...all because he dumped her as he did.

Tears welled in her eyes again while a smile began to bloom on her face.

"Kitty, why are you crying?" Danny asked.

The green haired girl giggled before lunging at her now boyfriend and lover and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. Happy that I have you now." She giggled, nuzzling her cheek against his.

Loosening her arms around him, Kitty rested her forehead on his and stared deeply into his blue eyes. Danny stared right back into her red ones.

"I wuv you." He said, a playful grin playing at his lips.

The biker girl laughed before replying, "I wuv you too."

They shared a short and tender kiss before Kitty continued to help him eat. As they ate, they talked about one another. Kitty told Danny about her life before death while Danny described his life, how he got his powers, and the many misadventures he had been on.

"So is that all that was bothering you?" He asked before taking a sip of milk with Kitty's assistance.

The biker girl sighed before a slight blush came to her cheeks.

"It really isn't that important." She said.

"You can tell me." He encouraged.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Kitty asked.

"When you say that, it makes me wonder just how funny this might be." He chuckled.

Kitty stuck her tongue out at him to which Danny returned before they broke down giggling at each other.

"Ok. When we saw Desiree hugging you like she was, I was...jealous." The biker girl said.

"Why?" The black haired boy asked.

"Because, out of the three of us, maybe four if Desiree decides to join us, I...I have the smallest breasts." She mumbled, looking down at her chest in disappointment. "I can't really smother you in my bosom or...please you with them like the others can."

"You don't need to worry about that." Danny said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, for one thing, I like you for more than just your looks. You're funny and sweet. You were my first real girlfriend. Your kisses are sweet and you are an amazing cook."

"Thank you." She replied, smiling at his compliments. "What was the other thing?"

A mischievous smile now crossed Danny's face.

"Second is that I know how out of you, Ember, and Penelope, you enjoy it when I suck on your nipples the most."

Kitty's face turned crimson.

"If you want, the next time we do make love, I'll pay some extra attention to your breasts if you like."

"I...I would like that." The biker girl said before going back to feeding him.

As Kitty helped feed him the last bite of breakfast, a bit of whipped cream fell from the fork and landed on her right nipple.

"Want me to return the favor and clean that off you?" Danny asked cheekily.

Again Kitty blushed. The rational side of her was saying no. She and Ember had agreed to go one full day of no sex with Danny. Yet a tiny part of her with a secret was screaming otherwise.

"No." She sighed, scooping off the cream with her finger before licking it off. "We made a promise and it wouldn't be right to break it."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get you to ruin your promise." The boy replied, looking slightly ashamed.

"No, no! You're fine. I got to tease you. I should have expected to get teased back. And..."

Kitty paused for a moment. She looked cautiously around the room before jumping off the bed and phasing her head though the door to check the hallway. When she was sure nobody was there, she jumped back on the bed with Danny.

"Promise to keep this a secret?" The biker girl asked, he cheeks tinged pink.

Danny nodded his head.

"I...have a little bit of a fantasy. I've wanted to have a whipped cream bikini on and then have my boyfriend lick it off before we...make messy, sticky, sweet love."

Danny was silent for a few seconds, taking in the mental image of his new girlfriend, her breast and sex covered in cream, and then the thought of licking it off and pleasing her.

"I guess you like the idea?" She asked, trying to stifle her chuckles while indicating his growing erection.

Now it was Danny's turn to blush, having been caught thinking about Kitty's fantasy.

"If we have the time and we are alone...I'd like to do that with you." Danny replied.

"Really?" The green haired ghost said, perking up at his words.

"Yeah." The black haired boy replied.

"HA! And you keep saying I have a weird fetish." Ember laughed, breaking the two out of their moment.

"EMBER!" The two yelped in surprise.

There at the door was the third to their trio, still naked and giving them a Cheshire grin.

"When...when did you get back?" Kitty stammered.

"Just in time to hear your dirty little secret." The rocker snickered.

The biker girl groaned before burrowing her head into Danny's shoulder.

"Shh. You're ok." Danny cooed in her ear before turning back to Ember. "Was that really necessary?"

"I was just trying to be funny." She replied. "I'm sorry, Kitty."

"Doesn't really help after the fact." She mumbled.

"So what happened at Skulker's place?" He asked.

"Well..."

 **AN: Once again, I apologize for the long delay in getting this out. Besides the fact that I had other stories that needed updating, I got a new job, there was Christmas, and I needed to add, take out, and rewrite several sections of this so it would be perfect in my eyes. I hope that you all feel the same way and enjoy this chapter right around the one year anniversary of this story.**


	6. Ember is Moving Out

**Chapter 5: Ember is Moving Out and A Psychiatrist's Worst Patient**

 ***At the Spooky House with the Fenton Parents and Mystery Inc.***

"Damn!" Jack cursed as the readings on his Fenton Ecto Detector came back negative for the fifth time. "Why are we not finding any trace of the ghost?"

Maddie Fenton was wondering much the same thing. They had calibrated and recalibrated their gear several times, yet they were still no closer to finding this mysterious ghost that was around. The only reason they were sure the ghost was even here was the brief glimpse they had caught of it while the four teenagers and their dog were running away from it.

Speaking of them, the rag tag group was currently doing some investigating of their own down the hall and seemed to have found something. It was certainly strange how this band of kids managed to see this specter more times than they had while also gaining clues as to why this house was being haunted.

After a few moments of contemplation, Maddie said, "I'm going to talk to those teenagers and see if they might know anything about the ghost that we don't know."

Much to her amusement, Jack wasn't paying attention to her and was instead recalibrating the Fenton Ecto Detector. She chuckled at his enthusiasm before making her way to the teens and their Great Dane.

As she neared them, the blonde-haired boy and the long-haired redhead dressed in purple began walking down the hall while the dog, the stoner boy, and the bob cut redhead remained. The dog's ears pricked up at her approach, alerting the teenagers of her arrival. The boy looked at his lover questioningly for a moment before she smiled reassuringly at him. He nodded his head and sat by the dog while the girl approached her.

For whatever reason, Maddie felt a little nervous as she approached the girl. She had an eyebrow raised and her fists on her hips. How a teenager could manage to make Maddie fell such a way, she would never know.

"Hello." The Fenton matriarch said, breaking the silence.

"Hi." The redhead replied in a flat tone.

"I'm Maddie Fenton. My husband and I are ghost hunters." She said, holding out her hand to shake.

"Velma Dinkley. We're called Mystery Incorporated." The girl replied, shaking Maddie's hand.

Happy to be over that hump, the veteran ghost hunter continued. "If my husband didn't say so earlier, I'd like to apologize for…intruding on your private time."

Velma looked over at her lover who shrugged and nodded his head before she replied.

"Apology accepted. It was a kinda…spur of the moment thing."

Maddie nodded her head. At least she could take solace in knowing her Danny knew better than to have random sex based on his urges…or sex before marriage at all for that matter.

"I'm guessing you want to know what we know about the spook that is haunting this building?" Velma asked.

Maddie nodded her head yes.

The girl shrugged. "Most of what we know about this ghost came from the owner of this place. The house had been in his family for generations. Now it's haunted."

"At least we were told the same story. Any clue as to what kind of specter is haunting this place."

The bespectacled redhead rubbed her chin. "9 times out of 10, these haunted houses end up being normal people playing off local superstition to gain something."

"And the 1 in 10 chance?" Maddie asked.

"Horrifyingly real." Velma shivered before recovering. "Anyways, I get the feeling this is more along the lines of one of our usual cases based on the clues we have found."

So, the Fenton matriarch listened as the girl regaled her on both their encounters with the spook and the odd clues they had found along the way. By the time she was finished, Maddie was convinced she was right due to the lack of ecto readings they had recovered during their sweep of the house.

"So…how would we go about catching this so-called ghost?" The ghost hunter asked.

Velma smirked a little before turning towards her boyfriend. "We might have some willing distractions to lure it into a trap."

As they were talking, the boy and his dog were chowing down on what appeared to be a foot-long burrito that they had somehow hidden away. To Maddie, it was both amusing and disturbing to watch the duo devour their meal so rapidly and efficiently.

"You sure about having them run around after eating all that?" Mrs. Fenton asked, skepticism evident in her tone.

"Believe it or not they work best on full stomachs." Velma countered. "Hell, Shaggy won the state cross country meet after eating half of Taco Bell's menu and washing it down with a large Baja Blast two minutes before the race started."

"You must be joking." Maddie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Honest to God." Ms. Dinkly chuckled.

"How does is he not overweight what with the way he eats?"

"He works it off."

Maddie blushed, the mental imagery of the two teenagers' previous actions coming to mind. This was noticed by Velma who too turned red in embarrassment before she said.

"Not…not that! They are the distractions on all our cases and they work it off by chasing and being chased by the bad guys!"

Mrs. Fenton simply nodded her head.

 *****Ember's Flashback*****

As Ember entered Skulker's realm, she looked about the ghostly hunter's abode with disgust. For someone who took pride in the intricate design and functionality of their suit while also being a dangerous and renowned hunter, he was a total slob.

A smirk came to the ghostly rocker's face as she started sending random ecto blasts across the room. One blast hit his work bench where pieces of his armor lay while another blew up his couch. A third put a hole through his tv.

"Ooopps." She said in a sarcastically innocent voice before strolling down the hall and walking into his trophy room. Every inch of wall had the mounted head of his greatest and rarest hunts. Among them were jaguars, rhinos, lions, tigers, bears…and two blank mounting boards. The plaque on the first read "Purple Back Gorilla". The name Samson was scratched out and under it was written Delilah. The other plaque read "The Infernal, Insufferable Ghost Child".

"Glad to know Babypop earned such a heartfelt title from the worlds worst hunter." Ember commented. She gave the room one last look around before igniting her hands and blasting fire around the entire room.

A minute later, she walked out of the now blackened and ash filled room, whistling _Light My Fire_.

 *****Back with Danny, Kitty, and Ember*****

"After that, I collected my things, teleported them to my realm, and came back here." The undead rockstar said.

Kitty seemed a bit skeptical at Ember's story.

"So why did that take you so long and why did you bring a suitcase here?" She asked.

Ember huffed and gave an annoyed look at Kitty.

"Just some stuff I stole from his realm." She replied.

"Oh really? What kinda stuff?" The green haired ghost countered before reaching down and grabbing the suitcase.

"Kitty! No! Stop!" Ember said, a little bit of panic in her voice now, wrestling with her friend over the suitcase.

"Oooh." The biker girl said teasingly. "Now look who's being defensive. What did you steal?"

The fiery blue haired girl glared at her friend before continuing with her story.

"Fine. After I torched his trophy room…

 *****Another Flashback*****

She walked down the hall and peered into the next room. Inside were dozens of caged animals, all whining and whimpering. Near the back was a blood-stained table with a large assortment of knives hanging above it on the wall.

"Must be some sort of processing room for these poor guys." Ember mused as she gazed upon the poor creatures. Her heart going out to them, she decided to transport them back to their respective zoos and wildlife preserves they were stolen from. Definitely took some time and energy but she eventually reached the last cage. To her surprise there was a little puppy, barking eagerly from his cage.

"Awwwe." She cooed, bending down to the dog's level. "Now why would my ex capture such a cutie like you?"

The puppy yapped and hopped around his cage, eager that he had earned this girl's attention.

Ember blasted the lock off before scooping the puppy up in her arms.

"You're a cute little puppy, aren't you?" She asked, pecking the dog on the nose. He eagerly licked her cheeks and nose in appreciation and excitement at being freed.

The rocker noticed a nametag on his collar and read it.

"Hmm…Cujo. You don't seem like the kinda dog that would be named after a viciously rabid canine, do you?"

The ghostly hound simply barked in joy before licking her nose.

"Oh you." She chuckled before setting him back on the ground. "You're free now, little guy. Catch you later."

Cujo barked on last time before trotting out the door and back into the Ghost Zone. Ember simply shook her head in amusement before moving onto the next room.

"Hmm…guess this is where he stored his more refined products." Ember mused. There were racks full of finished pelts from various animals. Shelves stacked high with various animal bones, antlers, and ivory. Near the back wall was a cooler where she figured he stored the various meats from his kills. Finally, there were several racks and boxes full of…

 *****Back to the Present*****

Ember carefully opened her suitcase, making sure to hide its contents from Kitty and Danny before revealing a grey Mink fur coat and hat.

"Oh my God! This is so gorgeous!" Kitty gushed before immediately swiping the clothes from her now giggling friend.

"Knew she would like them." Ember mused while Danny chuckled at his green haired lover's excitement.

Once she had pulled on the coat and carefully placed the hat on her head, she turned back to the two on the bed.

Giving them a sultry smile, she said in a comical Russian accent, "Soviet Union, vodka, and Anastasia Romanov."

The three burst out laughing. Kitty was clutching at her sides, Ember was rolling around on the bed, and Danny was laughing to the point of tears.

As she finally collected herself, Ember said, "Well, looks like Kitty has a new kink now."

Immediately, the biker girl's smile disappeared and was replaced by an annoyed glare.

"One of these days, I'm gonna find out a kink that you like and tease you just as bad as you have teased me." Kitty said as she removed the clothing and went to put it back in the suitcase.

Ember rolled her eyes at her friend while she patiently waited to close the case.

"When that day come, let me know." She joked.

Once the coat and hat were placed in the case, the rocker attempted to close it…only to feel resistance from Kitty's hand.

The biker girl in question was quickly rummaging through the case before suddenly stopping and giving the fiery haired rocker a smug look.

"Kitty." Ember said, initially afraid and worried before adopting a more humorous yet nervous tone of voice. "Kitty…come on. You know I was just joking when I poked fun at your fetishes and you being shy in general…right?"

Yet the green haired ghost continued to smirk at her friend and seemed to grab hold of something in the case from Danny's point of view.

Now Ember began pleading with Kitty.

"Come on! Don't do this to me! I…I wanted this to be a surprise for Danny!"

Kitty's only reply was to slowly and teasingly raise her arms to show Danny…whatever she was holding.

Now the ghostly rocker became angry and desperate.

"I swear to God, Kitty! If you do this to me!"

"You'll do what?" The biker girl countered.

"I…You'll…" Ember spluttered, trying to think of a proper retort, before finally sighing in defeat.

"Fine." She said in a reluctantly defeated tone. "But I will be the one to show him!"

"Right here, right now." Kitty said.

"Yes…" The rocker growled through gritted teeth.

"And I'll help get ready for him." The biker girl continued, closing the case and pulling it away from her friend, lest she get any ideas of escaping from this little bit of revenge.

Ember said nothing but her eye twitched in annoyance.

Without further motivation, Kitty jumped off the bed and pulled a reluctant Ember towards the bathroom while carrying the suitcase.

For a while, Danny watched the door hesitantly. Part of him worried this competitive nature between them might be a problem later down the line. His mind couldn't help but think of how his love for them might become strained, one way or another. His concerned deepened when he heard some irritated muttering coming from the bathroom before Ember yelped in pain…or was it pleasure? Anyways, the boy hoped that once this little charade was done he could properly voice his thought to them.

Seconds later, the two came out. And what a sight there was before him. Kitty stood off to Ember's right, holding a hand over her mouth but unable to contain her giggles at her best friend. Ember growling lowly and had a scowl on her face. She was now sporting a headband with lifelike fox ears…and a foxtail anal plug.

For Danny, his reaction went from surprise to a mix of amused and slightly aroused.

"Guess you can say Ember is your foxy lady now, huh Danny?"

The rocker girl simply flipped Kitty the bird before nervously looking at her lover on the bed.

"If I can do a whipped cream bikini for Kitty, I'm sure I can do this for you, Ember." Danny said, giving her a reassuring smile. Then as an afterthought, he chuckled a little. "Did you like having the plug put in you?"

"Oh, you DID hear that." The green haired girl giggled.

"She's not gonna let me live this down, is she?" Ember asked.

"Nope." Danny and Kitty replied before they both laughed.

The fiery haired girl sighed deeply before walking back into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Kitty simply shook her head in amusement before returning to the bed and cuddling up on Danny's right side.

"She also has sets for a wolf, jaguar, and a bunny." The biker girl giggled before pecking Danny on the cheek.

"I swear, Kitty, I'm gonna shove a plug up YOUR ass when you least expect it!" Ember fumed as she came out of the bathroom seconds later.

The biker girl couldn't help but shiver nervously against Danny.

"Hey…Can I ask you two something?" Danny spoke up as Ember cuddled into his left side.

"Sure." His two lovers said simultaneously, a note of concern in their voices.

"Is this going to be a thing between you two? This constant competition and bickering?" The boy asked nervously. "I really do love you both…But I don't want us torn apart over trivial things like this."

The two girls were surprised at what the boy had said. They looked at one another for a moment before Kitty decided to speak first.

"Danny…We were just joking around. Ember and I do this little tit for tat thing all the time."

"Sure, there are times when things go a little far, but we always get together and fix things in the end." Ember finished reassuringly.

Danny nodded his head in understanding but his concerned look remained.

"I get that. Tucker, Sam, and I have had our fair share of spats…but…for us…things will be different now."

"How so?" The biker girl asked, tilting her head questioningly.

"We're lovers now." Danny said. "I don't want you two competing for my love and affection. I don't want either of you to get jealous of the other for the things I do with either of you.

His voice progressively became more worried and frantic as he continued. "And what is going to happen if Penelope come back and if Desiree decides to join? I don't want you fighting amongst each other because of me!"

Before he could continue, Kitty wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to her bosom. She gently ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner while Ember collected her thoughts before speaking.

"Danny…While we are flattered and understand that you have these concerns…you can't let these things eat you up."

"It shows that you care about us and want this to work." Kitty cooed in his ear.

"In the case of me and Kitty…we are practically sisters." The ghostly rocker continued, grinning at her lover and the biker girl affectionately. "We will have our arguments and tiffs from time to time, both regarding you and otherwise. Hell, we can be complete bitches at our worst. That's just how we are. But that doesn't mean we will stop being friends nor cease being your lover because of those moments."

"On the contrary. Us overcoming moments like those can help make our relationship stronger." The green haired girl said as she helped Danny into a sitting position before resting her head on his left shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

Slowly, Ember crawled over to them on her hands and knees before kissing Danny. It was soft and gentle but conveyed to the boy that she loved him.

"I love you, Danny Fenton." The rocker said.

"And I you, Ember McLain." The boy replied.

Then, to his surprise, Ember moved in and kissed Kitty's lips. For her part, the green haired ghost's eyes widened in surprise before returning the kiss for a brief moment before the rocker pulled back.

"Kitty…We've been through thick and thin. From best of friends to complete bitches…but I love you too and would gladly share Danny with you."

Kitty chuckled a little before replying. "At least you didn't say 'You're like a sister to me.' Cus then any kinky thing we might do with one another would just feel like incest."

The three burst out laughing again, breaking up some of the tension and worry Danny had. Upon calming down, Kitty gently cupped his chin and turned it to her before kissing him tenderly.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Kitty."

There was a moment of content silence between the three before Danny spoke up again.

"Wanna go downstairs and channel surf for a few hours?"

His two lovers nodded before carefully picking him up and taking him downstairs to the living room.

 *****Penelope's Dream*****

The misery ghost did not know how long she had been sleeping before a dream began to form. As a matter of fact, she hadn't even realized she was dreaming. She seemed to be lying awake in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was only when her bedroom door opened…and another Penelope Spectra, dressed in her usual red dress suit walked in and sat in a chair by her bed.

"So…how are we feeling today, Penny?" The doppelganger asked the original, pulling out a pen and note pad from her pocket.

The real Penelope groaned and turned away.

"I don't want to deal with this right now."

"Well, apparently you do since I wouldn't be in you dream otherwise." The other Penelope countered.

The real misery ghost buried her head into her pillow and screamed in anger and annoyance.

"That's it. Let out all that anger and frustration."

Once she recovered, Penny lay on her back again and sighed.

"I swear to God, you better not come to the conclusion that the reason behind all this is because I have mother issues and my need to have sex with her."

The double laughed for a good minute before responding.

"Please. We both know the only thing that hack Freud is good for is a punchline."

For her part, the real Penelope Spectra couldn't help but snicker at this remark.

"No. I'm here to talk about you, Danny, and your decision on whether or not to join him." The doppelganger continued.

Penny sighed.

"Do I really need to tell you my concerns?"

"You and I both know you will feel better voicing them than me simply answering."

The misery ghost rolled her eyes in minor annoyance before continuing

"Fine. I was embarrassed and humiliated by his treatment of me during sex…but it was also a bit of a turn on…and kinda fun"

"Keep going." The double said, scribbling on her notepad.

"I shouldn't feel this way! I want to be in control! I need to be in control! That is the only way I can guarantee that things go my way!" The original stated, pounding her fists into the mattress to emphasize her point.

"Yet, by the combination of your control being taken away and you surrendering your control…you found things more enjoyable."

"I…That's not…" Penny spluttered, trying to find her words.

"Come now." The double said teasingly. "We both know, compelled by sex or otherwise, you could have used your ghostly powers to get the upper hand on Danny and made him submit to your will…yet you didn't."

"I was afraid."

"Yet curious."

"It was strange."

"Yet fascinating."

"I…I was scared."

"Yet you felt safe and comfortable that he wouldn't go to any extremes."

Penelope growled in frustration.

"Whose side are you on? You are supposed to be helping me! Not siding with him!"

The double giggled.

"But I am. I'm just stating the feelings you are unwilling to admit to yourself."

"Admit what? Admit that it was embarrassing to be told no? Admit that I deserved to be punished for not getting things my way?"

"That is certainly a start. Tell me, why do you think Bertrand became so boring and vanilla to you over time?"

The misery ghost contemplated this for a few moments before replying.

"He was a yes man."

"And don't you think that can be boring and annoying after a while? Someone who only tells you what you want to hear and doesn't freely express their own opinions of counter arguments to your ideas?"

"At least he took it like I told him." Penny countered.

"Yet we both know you have grown bored with that as well. He never became adventurous or dominant with you because that would conflict with what you wanted and expected."

"Are you saying that I deserved to be fucked like a bitch in heat then?" The redhead demanded, sitting up and glaring at her copy. "That I deserved what I got?"

The copy simply shrugged her shoulders. "We can play the mental game of what you were thinking and what he might have been thinking all day, but your actions spoke the most truth. You wanted him for yourself as soon as the wish affected you, Kitty and Ember be damned. The coy talk, the Marvin Gaye, riding his face, and forcing him to prematurely ejaculate. All of it was a lead up to your eventual domination of the boy."

The original blushed at the vivid recollections while the copy continued.

"And, for those first few seconds of riding his cock…it was boring to you. Same shit, different dick. But when he turned the tables on you…that was something new. Something out of the ordinary and exciting."

"I…I felt like a brat being punished." Penny whispered.

"Ah yes. From being spanked to being called a bad girl for your various tricks. Can you honestly tell me that he was completely in the wrong?"

Silence.

"Thought so."

"That still doesn't explain why it felt good when we actually did it my way." The misery ghost said.

"What did he do differently than Bertrand?"

"He…" Penelope bit her lip. "He wiped my tears away. Cuddled me. He gave me what I wanted, despite what I had done and the previous punishments he had dealt."

"Why?"

"I don't know." The original whispered. "He obviously has feeling for Kitty and Ember. I was more or less roped into this. Yet, he was so caring and tender to me that final time. Like he actually cared and wanted me to have things my way."

"And that is what surprised you the most. That you were the last of that night. That you took his final spurt of seed to your womb instead of the others. That, despite your previous actions and your resignation to being left out of the group, he remembered you and wanted you to be pleased in the end."

"Why?!" Penelope yelled, sitting up and looking at her doppelganger. "I didn't deserve it!"

"Because…"

"Don't say it!"

"He…"

"We both know he doesn't!"

"Cares."

The misery ghost growled in irritation and frustration.

"Why?" She nearly sobbed.

The double shrugged. "Who can say. Perhaps his heart is big enough for multiple women? Perhaps he sees a broken soul that could use some loving? Perhaps a part of him understands what you are going through and want to help?"

"He…He can't love me. I'm the misery ghost. I live off other's misfortune."

"Misery loves company." The copy said. "But maybe you desire something more."

She huffed and turned away from the double again.

"So what? He cares. Do you expect me to change for him now? Become a goody two shoes?"

Her doppelganger chuckled. "We both know that isn't going to happen. He won't expect you to change and you wouldn't do a 180."

"What makes you say that?"

"One, his friends aren't what most people would think as normal. Two, he himself is the town's ghostly hero, the antithesis of normal. And three, Kitty and Ember…Well, you know those girls well enough to know what I'm getting at."

Penelope sighed.

"So…What is stopping me? What's holding me back?" She asked, knowing the answer already but needing to hear it.

"Yourself." The double replied.

"I…I just wanna find happiness with someone."

"You'll never know if he is the one if you don't try."

There was a moment's pause before the misery ghost finally spoke up again.

"I'll try." Penny said, closing her eyes as she said it.

"Good." Said a completely different yet familiar voice.

Snapping her eyes open, Penelope was shocked to see the face of Daniel Fenton looming over her. He had his signature grin on his face before he leaned down and kissed her. The redheaded ghost wanted to voice her surprise but soon found herself melting into his kiss. Their tongues danced with one another instead of fighting for dominance.

"What are you…"

"Remember, this is your dream." Danny chuckled. He kissed her forehead before his fingers lazily drifted down her body. They paused for a moment, circling around her erect nipples that were visible through her shirt.

Penelope moaned in pleasure while biting her lip.

"Danny…" She cooed.

"How has my good girl been?" He asked, his forefinger lightly flicking the sensitive nub.

The misery ghost couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't think I'll ever be a good girl."

Then, much to her disappointment and dismay, Danny stopped his ministrations.

"Is that so? Then…I guess I should stop."

"Nooooo…" She moaned.

The boy chuckled.

"You like being a bad girl, don't you?"

He teasingly pinched her nipples, eliciting a cry of both pain and pleasure from Penelope.

"I can't help it."

"Maybe…or maybe you like the teasing."

The misery could only endure as his foreplay continued.

"Please…I'll be a good girl…just for you…" She moaned silently.

He kissed her lips lovingly before replying.

"Good…" The boy said before smirking. "Let's just hope the real Danny will do the same."

Then the boy slipped his fingers inside her velvety folds.

"Oh YES!" Spectra cried, unable and unwilling to hold back her cries of pleasure.

"Will you think about giving me a chance?" He whispered in her ear.

"I will!" She moaned.

Danny began teasing her clit with his thumb as his other fingers worked faster inside her.

"Danny. Oh Danny!" The misery ghost said, her hips bucking upward into him.

"Are you getting close, Penny?" The boy asked before playfully nibbling on her ear.

"YES!" She screamed.

Seconds later, Penelope climaxed. Where her realm not self-contained, she was certain that passing ghosts might here. Her eyes were shut, enjoying the waves of pleasure that rocked her body.

After a minute or two, she opened her eyes again…only realize she had finally woken up from her dream. One of her hands was cupping her breast while the other was buried in her sex.

The misery ghost groan, both in annoyance and embarrassment. She pulled the offending digits out of her pussy and lazily looked at them. They glistened with her cum in the pale light that permeated her room.

"Why, Danny? Why is it you that does this to me?" She whispered quietly before suckling on her fingers.

 **Well, folks, that was certainly…**

"WAIT A MINUTE!" The voice of Desiree cried before appearing, giving an annoyed look at the forth wall.

 **Yes, Desiree?**

"Its been over a year since your last update of this story, and you don't even bother to put ME in this chapter?" She asked, huffing a little.

 **Well…**

"And don't even try telling me that this counts!"

 ***Shrugs my shoulders***

"Come ooooon." The wishing ghost pleaded.

 **I wish I had something, but I honestly could not think of any way to properly insert you in this chapter nor any way to further develop your character before you join with Danny and the other girls.**

Desiree tried to think of a counter argument but relented seconds later. Much to her surprise, a script fell into her hands containing the basic plot to the remainder of the story.

 **Just to show that I'm trying for being a good sport.**

"Oh. OH! _Oh!_ " She replied, first in surprise, then in delight, and finally in sensual satisfaction. "Don't take too long for the next update!"

With that, the wishing ghost poofed out again.

 **Now, where were we? So…what is there for me to say about this long-delayed update? Sorry would certainly be a good start. Understanding at your frustrations at the delay since I get pretty miffed when other writers do the same. All I can properly say is that I've been through another big life transition. Does that sound like a lame excuse? Probably. I will certainly do my best to better update and FINISH these stories that I have begun. Thank you all for sticking around for as long as you have.**


End file.
